Wo Ai Ni: Aishiteru: I love you
by Nalu Gurl
Summary: S&S have been long time friends. Four days before moving to Hong Kong, they share a nights time together. Things get all messed up when Sakura finds out she's pregnant and her EX is after her life. SS little TE MOC
1. Planning

Hello! This is my second story that I have posted. I wanted to get another story up here for awhile now, and I went after a whole bunch of stories until I came around this idea! I really like it! I had a lot of inspiration, and I know I wont get cored with it, just like my Hate or love story. So I hope you enjoy this, and if you have any questions, just ask!

THANKS!

Aishiteru: Wo Ai Ni

Chapter 1: Planning

By: Sanosuke's Foxel

Tomoyo and Meiling sat in the large room thinking to themselves. Finally, Meiling stood up, looking over Tomoyo. "We have to make a plan tonight!" She said, putting a hand on her chin., as if to think.

Tomoyo sighed. "What can you think of?" She asked, looking over at the well decorated room. It was Meiling and her husbands room, filled with the color red and black.

Meiling liked red.

Kyoshi liked Black.

It was the only thing to do to make them agree. The carpet was a nice shade of red. The curtains were also a red color with black hems. The bed was large and it was placed in the middle of the room, though the head board was on the wall. It was a nice bed made of wood that was a dark brown, going in with the room. The blankets were red, again with black hems.

It didn't look evil if you saw it, as one would think when you put Red and Black together. But then again, the things that her and her husband did could be considered evil to some. Just like how Sakura and Syaoran would think she was evil as she planned to set them up.

She was worst then her husband, as he only helped out once in a while.

"Well, nothing right now." She said, looking out the window at Sakura and Syaoran talking. He was teaching her how to drive a standard. That has been going on for three months now. And she was almost done with her lessons.

"Why don't we go somewhere tonight? Syaoran and Sakura will be left partnered." Tomoyo suggested, looking at Meiling who thought about it for awhile.

"Well, it would be good. Plus, we need her to relax before we all head off to Hong Kong. I can't believe we'll be living there. Aunty Yelan and Aunty Nadeshiko can't wait! We'll all live with them until we can find our own place."

"Excuse me." Tomoyo interrupted, looking at her with a smile on her lips. "But me and Eriol already have a house up. The only thing left is a couple of bedrooms."

"Well, sorry. Me and Kyoshi are going to by one of the family houses, either from his family or mine. However, that comes back to Sakura and Syaoran. They'll be living in the same house! And I made sure to have the guest room next to Syaoran's, Sakura's." She smiled Evilly at her best friend.

Tomoyo giggled slightly. "I can't wait to video tape Sakura tonight! It'll be so fun!" She said, getting up and moving to the window to watch Sakura and Syaoran. Then she stated recording with her Video camera. "They're meant for each other. They've known each other since Sakura was born, doesn't that mean something? Plus they're always flirting, well he is anyway."

The two giggled and watched as Syaoran taught Sakura her driving lessons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sighed as she got say in the truck. It was Syaoran's Dodge Ram. She loved the truck so much but she had no clue on how to drive a standard. She wanted to drive off road, as she loved it so much, but you needed to know how to drive standard.

She sat at the edge, the car door was open, and her legs were hanging out as she swung them. "You did good, Ying Fa." He told her making her brighten. He was the only one that called her Ying Fa, along with many other names also. She loved hearing the names come from him, ever since she was a baby.

"Thank you, Syao." She laughed smiling at him.

"No need to say thank you. It's the truth. You did it all by yourself. I wasn't even in the car to help you."

"Yeah, but I feel safer with you're in the truck with me, so you can correct me and I wont put it in the wrong gear, screwing the truck up or hurting myself or anyone else." She answered.

"You're such a child." He muttered helping her out of the truck. It was a large truck, and for a girl the size of 5'4", it was amazing she could even reach the pedals in the truck. She did have to pull the seat all the way forward though.

"I know." She said. She hugged him and he smiled.

"What was that for?" He asked but she only smiled walking away.

"Hey, kid. Come on."

Another nick name. She used to hate the nick name, but grown to like it, because it came from him.

"It was because I wanted to thank you." She said turning around. "for helping me. Pretty soon I'll be able to drive off road and you will have to sit in the passenger seat and enjoy."

"Yeah, right. Do you actually think I want to die this early?"

She put her hand over her throat, pretending as if she was hurt. "Why, what ever do you mean? Does that mean my teacher didn't teach me right?" She asked.

"No, your teacher was great. It's just the fact that you're _so_ forgetful, that you forgot what your teacher taught you."

She stuck her tongue out at him and he gave a boyish grin. Something he rarely did unless she was around.

"You better stick that tongue back in your mouth before I run over there, causing you not to have a tongue." He said, as if they were a five year olds.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, sticking it out again.

He glared at her playfully and started chasing after her. She screamed running away, but he was fast. He tackled her to the ground, but turned over so that he wouldn't hurt her, so she was on top him.

Then he turned over, lying above her. He smirked. 'Time to be flirtatious'

"I told you not to stick you tongue out at me, you child."

"What are you going to do about it, you old man?"

"Hey, I'm not old. I'm only-"

"23." She finished making him laugh, shaking his head. He rested his head on her shoulder gently, not putting his body weight on her to much. He was a lot heavier then her.

He moved his lips to her ears "I wish I could stay like this forever." He said, shocking her. But he couldn't see.

"W-What do you mean?" She asked, blushing.

He heard it in her voice and he so badly wanted to laugh. But it was the truth.

"Just lay here, with you. It's nice, you know?" He asked. His breath on her neck tickled, but she didn't laugh. It made her want him even more then she did now. Did he even know what he was doing to her? "You know, if I ever marry, it will be you."

This shocked her again, her eyes widened as she looked at the sky.

"Do you mean that?" She asked, trying her best to laugh it off as if a joke.

He sat up and moved next to her, then laid on his back, looking at the sky.

"Yeah, I do. I don't like all the other women, they just want me for my money, if I had to marry someone, I'd marry you. Knowing that you aren't after my money." He smiled, thinking of her as his bride. That was stupid, because she wasn't even his as a girlfriend.

They laid there quietly for awhile, and then she looked at him. "Do you remember Logan?" She asked him which made him growl.

"Yeah, the asshole that tried to---"

He was cut short when she turned on her stomach, placing a hand on his chest. "Don't say it. But yeah, did I ever tell you thank you?" She asked.

He smiled, putting an arm around her and holding her close. "Yeah, a million times."

"Well, here's the million and one time. Thank you for saving me Syaoran. You know when he was going after me, when he got me on his bed, all I could think of was that you would come and save me. Because I believed you would. You told me to stay away from him, and I didn't listen. I should of. Everyone told me to stay away from him, and for that I was almost.........well, you know." She spoke softly. "I blame myself for being so close to him."

"Don't blame yourself Sakura." He sat up and pulled her up, siting in front of her, he leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "It wasn't your fault. You were just blind because you wanted love. You wanted to know what love was, and you thought you were in love with him, and he was in love with you. But he was only after your money. But you're not blind anymore, and you know that."

"Yeah, I know." she said, closing her eyes. "You taught me a good lesson the day I woke up at the hospital." She said. "He beat me up pretty bad, eh?" She asked.

"Yeah, he did. But you still looked beautiful." He answered making her smiled slightly.

"I'm scared at night sometimes. Because I know he's still out there. They said he left this country, but they don't know where. What if he went to China? And we're moving there in a couple of days. What if he's there waiting for me?" She asked, opening her eyes to look at him.

"Don't worry about it, Ying Fa. I'll protect you, don't worry."

"Master Li, Mistress Kinomoto. Everyone is waiting for you to join them for Lunch." The butler spoke. (Wei is in Hong Kong. Personally, I like him, and I can't wait to bring him in, he's really nice! I wish I had a person in my house like him! Lol)

Syaoran sighed and turned to look at the butler. "We're coming." He answered. The butler nodded and Syaoran turned to look at Sakura. "If you ever want to talk to me, then come. If you're scared, then come to me. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I know." she said and he smiled. He helped her up and walked towards the house, opening the door for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meiling sat next to her husband as they waited. "I can't wait for your wedding, Tomoyo. It will be so exciting!"

Tomoyo giggled. "Yeah, I can't wait either! Then we can start working on a family, right Eriol?" She questioned making him chuckle slightly.

"Yes, we can." He answered.

"so, what are we planning tonight, since as tomorrow we need to finish packing so we can leave the next day." Kyoshi said, looking at them.

The girls smiled evilly. "Oh, we got plans, and you had better agree to them." Meiling said, making the guys gulp.

"Let me guess?" Eriol said trying to think of what Tomoyo had called it. "The... SS file for love?" He asked, making the girls nod and the guys groan.

Sakura walked in with Syaoran walking close behind. She smiled as she sat down and Syaoran sat next to her.

"How'd the driving lessons go?" Kyoshi asked and Sakura smiled.

"Oh, it went wonderful!" Sakura beamed making everyone smile. "I drove all by myself, and Syaoran didn't even go in with me!" She giggled making them all laugh.

"That's great!" Tomoyo exclaimed as the servants came with the food.

"Anywho, Sakura. We were planning on going to a club tonight? Would you and Syaoran please consider coming? It's our last night in Japan that we can actually party, then we need to start packing."

"Well, I'd like to go." Sakura said, looking at Meiling then she turned to Syaoran. "What about you? I mean, if you don't go I don't have a dance partner." She said making Syaoran nod.

"Yeah, I'll go Kid." He said, making her brighten.

"What club are we going to?"

"Midnight moon." She said making Sakura's eyes brighten.

"OMG! I love that place. They play tango and all that really good music. They're the best in town. When are Touya and Yukitp planning to go up to Hong Kong?"

"Right before the wedding. That reminds me, Rae is coming over tomorrow. Touya wanted to know if we could watch her. Along with Brooke." She said.

"That'd be wonderful!" Sakura clapped her hands and Syaoran smiled. He knew how Sakura loved children. Even if she was just nineteen, he knew how badly she wanted one. Hopefully she would find a man that he would approve off for Sakura to go with. Though, he wouldn't mind it being himself.

"Syaoran?"

Syaoran turned to look at Sakura; he hadn't heard her call him the first two times. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" she asked and he smiled.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I was wondering if tomorrow, you could take me and the girls to the Zoo. Until 3, then we can come back and pack."

"That's fine with me." He stated making her brighten. She looked down at her phone as it rung and picked it up.

"Moshi Moshi. Sakura speaking."

"Hey Kaijuu."

"Sakura no Kaijuu!" She grumbled making everyone at the table laugh, knowing who it was.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you could fit my brat into your schedule tomorrow." He asked making his son glare at him playfully. He laughed at his sons face.

"Yeah, that's fine. Wait, hold on." Sakura looked at Syaoran. "Can we take Cody to the Zoo too?" She asked and he nodded. She smiled and said thank you. "Yeah, it's okay. What time are you bringing them?"

"8:00, is that alright? I have a meeting at 9." He said.

"Yeah, that's good. I can't wait to see them."

"They can't wait either."

"Alright then, see ya later, Ja." She said and hung up the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura walked into Tomoyo's room. Tomoyo wanted to do her hair and she couldn't argue. When she came in Tomoyo smiled. "So you decided to wear one of the outfits I made you?"

"Yeah, I really like it." she said, looking in the mirror. The room was nice, it was mostly a light blue with some lavender things. But a lot of it was white too. The carpet and walls were white, and the bed had comforters which looked like someone had put blue and lavender paint in the washer machine and let it go on a spin cycle with a white comforter in it. But it was nice; the two colors went together perfectly.

Sakura had on a black halter top with red hems. For her pants she had very short red shorts on the fit to her perfectly. Over it was a black thing that looked like someone had slits all the way though both sides of a skirt. There was a outline of a dragon on it that was embroidered with red thread.

Sakura sat down as Tomoyo did her hair. She put her hair up half down, half up and let some strands fall on her face, then put glitter in her hair. She added shiny lip gloss that had a strawberry taste and eye liner to bring her eyes out. Sakura smiled at herself, putting on the hills Tomoyo had let her borrow. It made her two inches taller. They were black hills and the strings tied up to past her ankle.

She smiled slightly, and thought to herself. 'Syaoran's going to like this.........'

Well, that is were I stop it. I really like how this story is going, but it's up to you if I should keep going over it. I didn't look over this first chapter to see the grammars in it, so please forgive me if there is. Please review! Thankyou very much! It keeps me going!

ALOHA!


	2. Just one night, right?

I hope you guys like this chapter. It's getting better. I know you'll love this chapter! Well, I hope you do! Read and Review please!

Ashiteru: Wo Ai Ni

Chapter 2: Just one night, right?

By: Sanosuke'sfoxel.

Sakura was very right, indeed. When she walked down the stairs with her two friends, Syaoran just couldn't get his eyes of her. Her nice tanned legs, her curves, the way her eyes lit up when she laughed, her smile, her hair, everything. How could Logan have ever done anything as bad as what he did to her? She was perfect, in body, heart, soul, and spirit.

Eriol tapped him, pulling him out of his reverie. "Y-yeah?"

"You're staring at her, and Meiling and Tomoyo are going to notice. Unless you want to be made a fool, I suggest you stop for now. You can do that while you're dancing with her." He spoke making Kyoshi stifle a laugh. Syaoran nodded.

Both men knew of the fact that Syaoran liked her. He had told them himself. He said he thought it just a simple crush, but both knew better.

When the three girls finally came down, they started to head out. They all took separate cars. Syaoran took out the keys to his dodge ram and held it out. "Would you do the honor, beautiful?" He asked, flirting.

Sakura blushed at being called beautiful then shook her head. "What if I'm not ready?"

"It's not like we're 4 wheeling. Just do what you did today; I'll help you if you need help." He stated making her smile and grab the keys.

"Thank you Syaoran. But tomorrow, we have to take another car, or you have to drive. I'm not driving a standard with the kids in the car." She said, looking at him. He smiled.

"We'll take my Explorer, and I'll drive anyway. That way you can keep an eye on the kids."

"Alright." She agreed. She opened the door and climbed in. Syaoran got into the passenger seat with ease, being 6'2" helped a lot.

He was wearing simple khaki pants and a white T-shirt, with Skater shoes. He wore them whenever they went to clubs and other fun places. Sakura got it for him a year ago.

He smiled as she drove, and leaned into the seat, taking in her sweet smell. It was cherry Blossoms.

"Since you have been practicing in this truck, all it smells like are Cherry Blossoms." He told her, causing her to look at him.

"Is that a problem?" she asked, worried the smell irritated him.

He breathed in. "No, cause I like your smell, and when I drive, I'll think of you." He said, making her blush. "And keep your eyes on the road, now I feel like I'm teaching you how to drive an automatic."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura and the rest of them sat at a booth as a person came up to them. They were in the private area. "Hello, my name is Jeremy. Would you guys and girls like something to drink?" A man asked

He was about 26 years of age, with blonde hair and brown eyes. He was slightly shorter then Syaoran and not as well built. But he was okay, it all depended on his attitude

"I'd like a beer," Eriol said, making him nod.

"I'd like a margarita." Tomoyo put in, looking at Meiling as she took out her ID and showed it to him.

"Make that two." Meiling added, also showing him her ID.

"I want a beer." Kyoshi said.

"One shot, and then a beer." Syaoran stated. He wasn't planning on drinking much, but he'd been craving a shot for awhile.

"What kind?" Jeremy asked.

Syaoran thought about it for awhile. "Anything. Just not to strong."

Justin nodded and then looked at Sakura. "Just a glass of Pepsi." Sakura said smiling. She was only nineteen, and she only drank when they were at home or with family. Tomoyo and Meiling were able to have alcohol Eriol had expertly scratched out the ends of the four to make it look like a one so they could drink and be of age, but Sakura's 5 at the end of 1985 couldn't be done.

"Alright." He said, glancing at Sakura. "I'll be right back."

Syaoran shook his head. "I don't like that guy." He said, thinking of how he set his eyes on Sakura and Sakura alone.

"Syaoran, you don't like anyone. Let's get our drink and then let's dance." She said as Jeremy came back with their drinks.

Sakura, being as thirsty as she was, drank it in one gulp, which it was a very large cup. "I really like the coke here, can I have more?" She asked.

He nodded and took it, getting more.

"Come on, Syao. Let's go dance." She smiled and took him along to the dance floor. "Tango." She said, smiling at him.

"Yep, tango. If I remember correctly, I taught you how to dance to this?"

"You taught me how to dance to every dace there is. You're an expert, and thanks to you, I'm really good. Now come on!" she whined as they started to dance.

Tomoyo smiled, taking out her camcorder. She video taped the friends as they danced.

They went through Tango, salsa, regular dancing and then to a slow dance. Tomoyo giggled watching how they weren't at all stiff. It was like they were a real couple, not even thinking about anyone but themselves.

After a few more dances, they walked back to the table, only to find Eriol and Tomoyo. "Where'd Meiling and Kyoshi go?" She asked.

"To get another Margarita." Tomoyo answered and Sakura nodded, sitting down and drinking her coke fast.

"Good thing that's not beer, you'd be all whoozy by now." Syaoran joked, not knowing how correct he was.

"Heh, can I get another Pepsi?" She asked Jeremy who was serving Syaoran his second beer, and he nodded, smirking as he turned around.

"Hey, Tomoyo, let's go dance." Meiling said, grabbing Kyoshi. "Wanna come Sakura?"

"Nah, I just got done." She said, feeling slightly dizzy.

"Alright then." Meiling sighed as they went to the dance floor. Jeremy came back with the drink and she drank it with in a two minute time span.

Syaoran watched as Jeremy smirked, looking at Sakura. "How ya feeling?" He asked her and she smiled.

"Real good. But I do have a slight headache."

"Oh? Well, let me get you some Tylenol." He said, leaving.

"No, no! That's okay, it's nothing bad." She said but the guy already left. She sighed.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked, looking at her.

"Hey, Syaoran. I feel all giddy." She said, making him think for awhile.

"Order another on of those drinks, Sakura." He said and she nodded.

She didn't have to order because he already came back with the Tylenol and a drink, she looked at Syaoran. "You should try it, it's really good. It's kind of fuzzy though, and it burns when it goes down, but really good."

Syaoran glared at the back of Jeremy as he talked to one of the many waitresses.

Syaoran stopped Sakura when she was half way done with her drink, and he took the 'Tylenol', not letting her take it.

"Hey, kid, can I taste?" He asked her.

She smiled, giggling. "Yeah, sure. Want me to help?"

"No, I got it." He stated, taking the drink and taking a gulp. He glared at it. "Ying Fa. You've been drinking Alcohol this whole night."

"What? No. I've been drinking Pepsi." She laughed. He sighed.

"Wanna go home?" He asked and she smiled.

"Sure. I'm getting tired anyway."

He smiled and helped her up. Jeremy in the back glared. She hadn't taken the drug, and that stupid guy was taking her away. Oh well, he'd have to find another girl to play with tonight.

Eriol came walking up to get a drink of his beer.

"Where you going?" he asked, looking at them worriedly.

"That guy, Jeremy, I think, spiked her drink. He put a lot of alcohol in it. I wanna take Sakura home." He said and Eriol nodded watching as they left. He shrugged and walked back to his fiancee as they danced the night away.

When Syaoran and Sakura got home, which was less then 10 minutes, Syaoran turned the engine off and looked over to the girl beside him. She was asleep. "Ying Fa………" He muttered before he unbuckled her. He walked to her side of the truck, opening the door and then picked her up. He walked into the house and started towards her room.

"Xaio Lang………can I go to your room?" She asked, waking up slightly. "Please? I'm scared. You said that---"

"Shh………" He cut her off, hushing her. "You can sleep in my room. It's fine with me." He said as he walked to his room. He laid her down and removed her shoes. Taking his shirt and pants off, leaving nothing but his boxers, he climbed in. Sakura wrapped her arms around him, much to his surprise.

It shocked him more when she laid on top him, moving to his ear. "Kiss me." She spoke softly. He looked at her.

"Sakura, you're drunk." He said.

"No, I'm not. Come on, teach me how to kiss. You taught me everything else." She said, pouting cutely. He chuckled and sat up.

"Fine then, I'll kiss you, just relax, okay?" He asked and she nodded. He smiled as he brushed his lips against hers, then pressed down on it. Strawberries. He'd now love the taste of that forever. Using his tongue, he opened her mouth and kissed her with gentleness and caring. He heard her moan and smiled.

Moving away, she whined, wanting more. She moved above him and kissed him with passion. This was seducing him, and he tried to hold himself back before he did something he would regret.

He moved away but she whined again. "Sakura, stop. You're drunk and you might regret this later. I might not be able to hold back if you keep kissing me like this." He said, but she smirked.

"Good." She answered, kissing him again, with even more passion. This time they both let moans escape, and her body being pressed up against his, so willingly, and so vulnerable, he couldn't control himself as he started to work off her top.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura woke up in Syaoran's room with the meanest head ache she had ever had. She sighed and sat up. Noticing she had no cloths on, she held the blanket to herself. Slowly, images of her and Syaoran flashed in her mind. 'He………stole it.' she thought to herself. A slight smile crossed her lips.

"So, do you regret anything that happened last night?" Syaoran asked.

She turned to look at him and he smiled.

"No, nothing. Except for drinking so much, I have a real bad head ache."

"Take these." He handed her some medicine and grabbed her cloths putting it on her lap, then got her a glass of water. "Last night………it was just one night right? Not to happen again?" He asked, hoping she would say no, hoping she would say I want you every night. He didn't want to sound like he wanted her, so that was the only way he could put it. As if that was the way he wanted it.

She frowned inside, but nodded. "Yeah."

He nodded and started to head out of his room.

Then she thought of something. She wasn't hurting. "Syaoran?" She asked and he turned back.

"Hmm?"

"Thankyou………for being gentle. It was my first time, I know you know that, and I don't hurt one bit." She stopped and thought for awhile. Then she spoke up. "I'm glad it was you, and not anyone else, especially Logan."

He nodded, smiling slightly. "I'm glad I didn't hurt you. But get ready; the kids are coming in about 30 minutes." He said and she nodded. He finally left and she put her cloths on, then walked to her room.

Syaoran sighed as he walked down the stairs and sit on the couch. He couldn't get his mind off her. The way he touched her, explored her, kissed her. The way her body felt against his as he was one with her. It felt so right. Not once with any other girl had he felt when he was with her. He wanted to taste Strawberries all over again.

He sighed as the door bell rang. Touya was always early.

He walked up to the door and opened it. "Syaoran." Touya greeted.

The two had learned how to get along, just so Sakura would be happy. Both loved her, Syaoran just didn't know that his love contained not only friendship and brotherly love.

Syaoran nodded. "Touya. How have you been?"

"Good." He said, then looked Syaoran up and down. "How are you and my sister doing?"

Syaoran was shocked. Did he know?

"Are you two dating?"

Syaoran sighed inside. "No, we're just good friends." He said, remembering last night. "Want to come in? Sakura's showering."

"No, just take the monsters. I need to go to work. I'll pick them up around six." He said and Syaoran nodded., taking the youngest, which was Yukito's 3 year old daughter, Brooke. 4 year old Rae walked in holding her 8 year old big brother Codys' hand.

"We'll see you later, Daddy!" Rae said, giving him a kiss on the cheek when he bent down.

"See you three later." He said, waving then left. Syaoran closed the door and set Brooke down.

"You three eat breakfast yet?" He asked, making them all nod. "Ah, I was hoping I could feed you ice Cream, but since you already ate-"

"NO!" Rae said giggling. "We're not full!"

She loved her Uncle Syaoran, he always gave them sweets. His children were going to be spoiled.

It was funny to watch when her aunty Sakura would glare and hit him playfully, saying ice cream wasn't breakfast.

"Alright then. Do you want Chocolate, Strawberry, or Vanilla?"

"I want vanilla!" The three year old muttered.

"And I want strawberry!" Rae exclaimed. 'strawberries.' Syaoran thought, looking at Cody.

"Chocolate?" He asked. He wondered if all guys liked chocolate. Because he, Eriol, Kyoshi, Touya, and Cody liked chocolate ice cream the best.

"Yeah, of course." He said and Syaoran nodded, calling a butler to go and make it.

As they sat eating there ice cream, Syaoran had a bowl also, Sakura walked down, looking down. She was in a red tank top and black pants. And her hair was pulled back. She was thinking of him, and only him.

When she looked up, however, she glared at Syaoran who smiled sheepishly. "Couldn't help myself." He answered. Sakura smiled, shaking her head.

"Aunty Sakura!" Rae and Brooke got up running to her. Sakura hugged them tightly.

Brooke had auburn her and brown eyes just like her daddy, Touya. Though, she had her moms' full lips and small nose. Not that Touya's was big or anything. She just had a tiny nose.

Then there was Brooke, which was Yukito's daughter. She was a very loving little girl. Very smart, just like Rae. She had black hair from her mom, and silver/gray eyes from her dad. Her hair was up to her shoulders, which was shorter then Rae's, because Rae's hair went to her waist. Right now, Brooke's hair was up in pigtails.

Both had on summer dresses, Rae's yellow, and Brooke's Pink.

She let them go as they ran back to their ice cream and Cody got up to hug his aunty. Cody had taken his mothers eyes, a beautiful shade a blue, he was tanned like his father, and at only 8, he was hitting 5 feet. He had auburn hair, and his bangs would always cover his eyes. It was a sort of 70's hair style. (No, not like Fez from that's 70's show! Lol)) It curled by his ears and at the back of his head.

"Hi, aunty Sakura." He said as he walked back to his food, or rather snack.

"Syaoran, how much times have I told you that they shouldn't eat ice cream for breakfast?"

"Why, you do it all the time? And I'm going to let my kids do it."

"Your kids will be so spoiled; they'll become brats, just like you."

"Aw, come on Freckles, I'm not a brat." He said making her giggle.

"Out of all the names you call me, I like Freckles the best. Well, Besides Ying Fa and Cherry Blossom. But, well, all the names beside the different languages of my name."

He grinned at her and then took their bowls.

"So, who's ready to go to the zoo?" Sakura asked and the girls jumped up, giggling.

"ME!" they both laughed.

"What about you Cody?"

"I'll go; I just hope none of my friends are there."

"Why not? If your friends are there, that means that they like the zoo too, so they can't tease you." She laughed and ruffled his hair, getting the bags from the kids' room. They all had rooms, since as they stayed here a lot when their father went on business trips along with Yukito.

"Well, let's go." Syaoran said, taking the bags from Sakura and picking Brooke up as Sakura picked Rae up.

"Yeah, go! Go!"

Well, that's it for now, I hope you like this story. I'm really into it. I have it all planned out. Well, most of it. Please Read and Review.

ALOHA!


	3. All just a mistake

Thank you, for all the reviews! I can't wait until I get more! It's all so encouraging me! Yay! Any way, I hope you like this chappie!

Wo Ai Ni; Aishiteru: I Love You

Chapter 3: All just a mistake.

By: Sanosuke's foxel

Sakura listened as the two girls and Cody played 'eye spy.' She absolutely loved children. She couldn't wait to have a family. "Aunty Sakura?" She turned to look at them as Syaoran sneaked glances in the mirror, making sure the kids were alright.

"Yes?" She asked, looking at Brooke.

"Can you guess what we see? It's brown, and tall, and uh………What's the color Cody?"

Cody whispered something in Brooke's ear and she smiled.

"Oh, yeah! Thank you, Cody. And has amber too! And messy on top."

Sakura pretenses to guess. She knew the answer once they said 'messy on top and amber' that meant 'messy hair, and amber eyes'.

"Let me guess, is it………Uncle Syaoran?" She asked making him look in the mirror again.

Rae and Brooke clapped their hands. "Yay! You got it!" They giggled.

Sakura laughed and sat back how she was suppose to, her back leaning against the seat. She looked at Syaoran and smiled at him as he continued to drive, and the kids continued to play.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh wow! Look at the monkey!" Rae giggled as she jumped up and down.

"Hey! It's sticking it's butt at us! That's not very nice!" Brooke said as the monkey turned around to pick something up, causing the butt to look at them.

Sakura laughed as she walked over to Brooke. "Let's go to the little cart over there! They're selling hot dogs, and it's about time for lunch. Plus there's music!" She said. "Can you hear it?"

"Yeah! Let's dance. Come on Rae!" Brooke giggled as they held each others hand and skipped in a circle. Syaoran watched as Sakura's smile lighted up more and more.

"You know," Cody started. "Dad said that you two should go out already. He said you two are so stubborn that you're only hurting yourself."

Syaoran was startled hearing that come from a 8 year old. "W-what?"

"Dad knows you like her, and he said, well I over heard him talking to mom, that you saved her. And that proved to him that you were worthy enough."

Syaoran stared at him then turned back to Sakura. She called them over to buy the hot dogs and they sat at a table that was under a cherry Blossom tree. (Kind of unoriginal huh? Everyone uses the Cherry Blossom tree in these stories. LOL))

The kids ate as Sakura and Syaoran finished up.

"I'll be right back." Syaoran excused himself to go to the bathroom as Sakura's cell phone rang. she got up to take the phone call, thinking the kids would be safe as she was only 10 or less feet away.

She saw Syaoran walking out as she hung up. Hearing a scream heard from the table, she turned around and gasped as a man grabbed Rae and started to run with her.

Syaoran, seeing the commotion ran after the guy as Sakura stared in horror. Coming back to her senses, she ran to Brooke and Cody.

Syaoran tackled the man in a way that he knew poor Rae wouldn't be hurt. She fell to the ground with a soft thud as Syaoran jumped on the guy and knocked him out, as police came. They pulled him off the guy and held him back as they cuffed the man. Syaoran walked to a crying Rae and picked her up.

"It wasn't my fault! I had to do it! Logan would have killed me! Please!" He yelled as they read him his rights. Syaoran stared at him with a glare.

"Logan who?" Syaoran asked, trying his best to hush the 4 year old in a caring matter.

"Logan Kawamoto!" He yelled. Syaoran's eyes turned like ice at the name.

"Where did you see him? Where is he living?"

"I don't know! He just called me and said he'd kill me and my daughter if I didn't take something that seemed important to her, as a person, and then he would give me plans from there!"

Syaoran glared at the man before leaving and walking away. He wouldn't tell Sakura about this. Not yet.

Sakura took Rae in her arms and cried as she held her. "I'm so sorry, baby. So sorry! It wont happen again! I'm sorry." She cried as Syaoran patted her back gently, attempting to soothe her. "I'm sorry," She kept whispering as she held Rae close to her, not wanting to ever let go.

By now, Rae had fallen asleep on Sakura. Syaoran gently took her as Sakura let the last of her tears drop for the time being. "Cody, take Brooke and hold her hand. It's 2, we need to get you all back to the house." He said and Cody nodded, grabbing her hand as they walked slowly. Sakura stayed in the back of them, silently sobbing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meiling was outside working in the garden when she saw the Explorer pull up. She smiled, but frowned when she saw Syaoran come out with a frown on his face. He opened the back door and took Rae and Brooke out and Cody came from the other side.

"Here, take Brooke. She's sleeping." He said, and Cody took the small girl in his arms. "Go to Meiling and have her put Brooke and Rae to bed for a nap."

Cody nodded and walked away, Rae following behind silently, still a little shaken up.

Syaoran walked to the passenger seat and opened the door. "Ying Fa?" He asked, and she looked up. His heart clenched as he saw the tears moving down her cheeks.

"It's all my fault………"

"No, it's not Sakura. Things like this happen every day. We were lucky to have caught the guy. He's going to go to prison."

"It is my fault Syaoran! I took a stupid phone call and left them! Just for a phone call! I don't want my phone any more! And I don't want a family!" She cried.

Syaoran was taken aback. "Sakura, you don't know what you're saying."

"I do! I'm going to the doctors so I can't have babies! I can't be a good mother! I can't! I wont be able to protect my children!"

"Sakura, stop it!" He ordered in a firm voice. "You are the best person in the world. Every kid loves you. It was a mistake, one that wont happen again. I did it once, you did it once, it happens to all of us! You were lucky to have gotten Rae back, that's all that matters, is that she's safe." He said, remembering the time he had lost his sister's son and hadn't gotten him back until a month later. "You're the best person in the world, and you would make the best mother too! I know that for a fact, Sakura! I know that!" He hugged her as she cried. "I know I would want you to be the mother of my kids, Sakura. If I ever planned to have kids." He said, Sakura didn't really hear him, her thoughts on Rae and Rae alone.

Though, he knew what he was saying, and he really considered it. He knew he wanted a family. What better way then to have Sakura as their mother? She would be a good mother, he'd make sure her husband was good to her. He was going to be the big brother if anything, but he knew he didn't want to be the big brother. He wanted to be hers, and he wanted her to be his.

Though, it would never happen, right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SAKURA! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! WE CAN'T BE LATE! THE PLANE WONT WAIT FOR US!!!" Meiling yelled.

"HHHOOOEEE!!!!" They heard Sakura scream her favorite quote and soon followed by a series of crashing and pounding. She came running out of the bedroom to the bathroom, the whole time screaming, "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP?!"

The household laughed at seeing her. Actually, they still had an hour before they actually had to leave, but they needed her up early, or they would have been late.

Last night, before Tomoyo had gone to bed, she set Sakura's clock an hour late. They all watched as Sakura ran out of the bathroom as fast as she could and back into her room, only in a towel. They heard the loudness of the blow dryer and then the closet slamming open and heavy things falling to the ground.

Tomoyo and Meiling laughed, walking up the stairs.

Eriol looked at Kyoshi, noticing that Syaoran was no where in sight. They smirked, he two was sleeping. Walking up to Syaoran's room, they opened the door and saw him sleeping peacefully, a smile on his face.

Kyoshi grabbed Syaoran's microphone from his music box, and turned it on. Eriol smirked and grabbed the second microphone.

Putting three fingers up, Eriol Slowly put one finger down with each second that went by as Kyoshi turned up the volume to max.

"SYAORAN! YOUR MOM IS HERE! WAKE UP IMMEDIATELY!" They yelled.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" They watched as Syaoran went to stand up, but failed miserably, falling to the ground, tangled up in the sheets. His hair was a mess, way messier then usual, and his eyes were wide.

Seeing his two "best friends" laughing at him, he slowly looked around, as if to spot her somewhere. He turned and glared at Kyoshi and Eriol.

"I'm giving you three fucking seconds head start. So you better start hitting the highway." He growled low, his eyes icy.

They gulped and dropped the microphones, running out of his room. Getting up, Syaoran chased them all across the house, only in his dark shade of green boxers. Soon enough, they were in Sakura's room, Eriol behind Tomoyo and Kyoshi behind Meiling. They were all laughing, besides Sakura, who just had to go through the same thing, because they had heard what Eriol and Kyoshi had done. Who could not? They were sure the whole neighborhood heard it.

Sakura glanced at Syaoran and he did the same. Flashes of what had happened between the two flashed in Sakura's mine seeing Syaoran practically naked in her room.

Syaoran glared at them. "NEVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" He roared as he stomped out of the room.

"You guys should be more respectful of us. Who makes you four the best sundaes in the world?" Sakura asked.

"You and Syaoran. But it's so fun to watch you guys panic." Tomoyo giggled.

Sakura and Syaoran had come up with perfect recipe for Ice Cream sundaes when they were 10 years old, it was for a cooking class and they were partners. And they still made it. Of course, there was a lot more food that they had come up with that worked wonders to any body's mouth.

"Yeah, yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the breakfast that they all shared in a surprisingly well respectful manner, they headed to the airport, where Touya, Yukito, Their wives Jo and Alex(short for Jolina and Alexandra) Rae, Cody, and Brooke were to meet them.

Sakura ran to them, dropping her bag in the middle of Eriol and Syaoran and ran to give her big brother a hug. She tackled him, almost making the two fall over. Touya chuckled.

"Onii-chan! I'm so gonna miss you! You have got to call me all the time."

"Don't worry, Sakura. I'll be there in no time."

The airport was large, almost every wall was made out of windows. IT was really bright however, the ceiling and the ground were very bright white. And the chairs were black.

Sakura moved over to Rae and Brooke hugging them tightly as Tomoyo and the two guys followed behind her, at the moment, Tomoyo was wit Touya. "I'll miss you two, but we're going to see each other really soon. Don't you worry. I got something for the both of you." She said as she opened her back pack. The two girls squealed. She pulled out two stuffed animals. "Rae, you get This one. His name is Kero-chan, and Brooke this one is Suppi-chan."

"Oh, thank you Aunty Sakura!" they both exclaimed and they hugged her again.

Sakura moved over to Cody and hugged him tightly. "And this is for you. I remember when Syaoran and I took you out, you kept looking at the watch. Remember the silver watch, the really nice one."

"The one that cost 450 dollars?" He asked, amazed. Did she really buy it for me?

"Yes, that one. We got it for you. Here you go." She said and put it on his wrist. He smiled brightly, something h rarely did and hugged her very tightly.

"Thank you so much Aunty Sakura!" She said and Sakura laughed, the smile playing at her lips very well.

She moved over to Yukito and hugged him. "I can't wait to see you in Hong Kong. If you can take a sooner flight, that'd be really nice. Try to keep Touya behaved."

"I will, Sakura." Yukito said and let go of the hug.

Sakura then moved to Alex. She hugged her. Alex was her sister-in-law. "Oh, Sakura. You're going to make me cry!" She said, looking at Sakura's teary eyes.

"I can't help it! I'm going to miss you!"

"We'll see you soon enough, don't worry. And dear, when we get there, we best be seeing you and Syaoran as a couple three days away from your wedding."

"That's not likely to happen." Sakura sighed, and looked over to Syaoran, talking to Touya. She saw Cody listening secretively and smiled. She turned back to Alex and Jo.

Looking more closely as Jo, she smiled. Yukito's wife. "Take care, Jo. Especially with the second one coming around." Sakura shook her head. "When I get pregnant, please give me any suggestions on how to feel no pain." The girls laughed as Tomoyo came around, hugging Alex, then Jo. "Jo? Can I listen to the baby? Maybe feel for a kick?"

"Sure. He's been really active lately." Jo said, and Sakura rested her ear on Jo's 81/2 month tummy.

Sakura smiled brightly and giggled when she felt the baby kick. "OH! That must be a wonderful feeling." She said, standing up and looking at Jo.

"It is. But enough Chit-chat. It's time for you three to get going. We'll all see you soon." Sakura nodded and picked up her suit case as they got ready to board.

"Bye Onni-chan! Yukito! Rae, Brooke, Cody! Jo and Alex! See you all soon!" Sakura called as she boarded the plane. Syaoran and she sat together comfortably, after putting everything away. Sakura got out her book called "The Lake House" by James Patterson and started to read as the plane took off.

How did you like it? I really liked it. It was kind-a a boring chapter, but the next one feels in slightly. Sakura starts to get symptoms, but she doesn't know yet! I can't wait till I get more reviews. Thanks a lot! See ya soon!


	4. Off to Hong Kong

Hello there! Thank you for the reviews! I feel so special! They make me so happy! This chapter isn't as great, but it's building up. Chapter five should be somewhat better, and chapter 6 will be totally better. Thanks again for the reviews, and hope you enjoy!

Wo Ai Ni; Aishiterul; I love you.

Chapter 4: Off to Hong Kong

By: Sanosuke's Foxel

ENJOY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the plane started to land, Sakura held on to Syaoran's hand. He chuckled at her, but didn't mind. She did it every time. Sakura loved to fly, hated to land. He had to admit, he didn't like landing either. But Sakura was always afraid, as she's afraid of a lot of things. Her being scared, made him scared, or rather, worried.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly and then laughed when she closed her eyes before hitting the ground. Syaoran heard Eriol laughing at Tomoyo. Tomoyo was also scared of the plane landing. Once, when only he and Tomoyo had gone on a flight, Tomoyo had grabbed his arm and just wouldn't let go. Syaoran felt as if she would cut off his circulation. He laughed at Eriol. He truly did feel sorry.

Meiling on the other hand loved it. She wasn't really scared of many things. She was tough, or at lease she showed to be tough. Only close friends knew her weakness. And of course, her family.

Sakura let go of his hand as the plain stopped. She unbuckled her seat belt and he did the same. He stood up in the hall and got their luggage out. Sakura moved in front of him and took the small bag that she had brought with her onto the plane.

They all walked out of the plane and couldn't wait to get to the fresh air of Hong Kong. "I can't wait to see Wei, Mom, Aunty Yelan, and everyone else!" Sakura clapped her hands together.

"I can surely wait to see my mom." Syaoran said. "And my sisters." He pretended to ponder for awhile and then looked at Sakura in a horrified way. "Please, can we go back home to Japan! I don't want to deal with the four monsters that I am forced to call Sisters. I think they come from another planet." He paused for a minute. "No, I am sure they come from another planet!"

Sakura giggled and slapped him playfully on the arm. "That's not nice. They're very sweet. They're………like Tomoyo." She smiled innocently.

"My point exactly." He said, earning him a slap on the arm by Tomoyo. He rubbed his arm, pretending like it hurt.

Eriol and Kyoshi laughed. "But, really. I think they're worst then Tomoyo." Eriol said, remembering when he was a small child and had to stay with the family in Hong Kong for awhile. He shivered at the memory and looked at them.

"I was lucky to only meet them three times." Kyoshi said.

"Yeah, well, you'll be seeing a lot more of them now that we live by them." Meiling laughed at his reaction. All the horror stories that he heard about the four Li sisters were going to come true.

They grabbed there suit cases that they were waiting for and walked outside where a limo was parked. Wei smiled at them and they all smiled. "Wei!" Sakura announced happily, and she hugged him.

"It is nice to see you again Mistress Kinomoto." He smiled down at them. Tomoyo and Meiling also hugged him. "Mistress Daidouji, and Mistress Li. I'm glad that you are now all back to stay."

"We're glad to be back as well, Wei." Syaoran said, helping Wei, Kyoshi, and Eriol put the bags in the back. More of there things would come in later, and they would get everything settled in. They all got into the Limo and Wei went into the front seat to drive.

Sakura watched as buildings past by. "It's like we were here just yesterday."

"But it's very different. I don't know how happy this will make you, but all the sisters have moved out, seeming as they have all been married, as you know." Wei said, making everyone laugh.

"So they actually left, and here I am thinking they would stay there forever, married or not." Eriol said, looking out the window as well.

A few minutes later, the stopped, waiting for the gates to open. Wei slowly pulled up and then parked the car, right outside the door to the mansion. He got out and opened the door. Syaoran got out first, followed by Kyoshi and Eriol, then the three girls. Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling ran towards the women as they came out and hugged Yelan.

"Look at my girls!" Yelan said, smiling at all three of them.

"You three have gotten even more beautiful from the last time we have seen you." Nadeshiko smiled brightly, giving them a hug again.

"And look at the boys. What gentlemen!" Yelan announced, watching the boys take out the luggage.

"They should be if our girls have become involved with them." Sonomi said, smiling. 'I only with Syaoran had gotten together with Sakura by now………'

When they finished taking out the luggage, they all walked up and hugged the women.

"Well, take everything up to your rooms. I understand Meiling and Kyoshi are to just be staying for tonight, and they'll be off tomorrow. Sakura gets the room next to Xaio Lang, Tomoyo and Eriol may have the room next to Sakura. I also understand that you two will me moving out in a matter of time." Yelan explained and they all walked into the house.

Sakura walked to her room and smiled at Syaoran before she entered it. She knew the room by heart. She had slept in it every time they had come to visit. Sakura looked over at the balcony and dropped her bags, walking towards it. She opened the sliding door and stepped out, smelling the fresh air of Hong Kong. She stayed there for what seemed forever, but was only 5 minutes.

Then, out of no where, she felt nauseated. She held her stomach and ran in, heading straight to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tomoyo knocked on Sakura's door waiting for it to be answered. They had planned to go out and eat. Sakura opened the door, looking pale.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" She asked, feeling Sakura's head.

"Yeah. I don't know what happened. I threw up, I'm not sick or anything. I just did." She sighed. "I felt nauseous. Maybe because I was looking down from the balcony."

"Maybe. But do you want to come out and eat with us."

"Who's going?" Sakura asked, smiling.

"Me, Eriol, Syaoran, Meiling, Kyoshi, Your mom, Aunty Yelan, and the Li sisters. They're suppose to meet us there." She answered and Sakura brightened.

"Alright. I'll go. What time?"

"We're leaving in an hour, so be ready, okay? And I hope you feel better."

"Don't worry Tomoyo, it was just a little thing. Nothing to worry about." She smiled and hugged her best friend. "I'll be ready in an Hour."

"Okay." She smiled and then walked back to her and Eriol's room. Sakura walked into her room, and opened her bag. She laid out her cloths and then walked into the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eriol sat down on the couch, talking away with Kyoshi. Nadeshiko and Yelan also spoke, but privately. "I talked to Tomoyo, she said that Sakura's drink was spiked when they went to a club three nights ago." Nadeshiko told Yelan, looking quite worried.

"What happened?" Yelan asked, worried herself.

"Apparently Syaoran had taken her home. When the rest came home, Tomoyo went to check if Sakura was in her room, and she wasn't. She checked Syaoran's room and she was in there. They were laying in each others arms. Tomoyo said she wasn't sure, but it looked as if they were wearing nothing. They had sheets on, though, so she couldn't have been so sure."

"Do you think………that they are together?" Yelan asked.

"I would have thought so. But Meiling said that they haven't changed at all. They're already close though, and if they had gotten together, in Meilings words 'They would be snuggling with each other every moment they got'" Nadeshiko answered. Just then Syaoran walked in the room.

"Hi mom, Aunty." He said, grabbing a drink that one of the maids had served him. He walked up to them and smiled. Something that made everyone have to smile as well.

"Syaoran. May we ask you something?" Yelan asked, putting her own drink down on the table.

"Depends. What is it?"

Nadeshiko bit her lip. "Are you and Sakura seeing each other?" She asked, making Syaoran almost choke on his drink.

"No! I don't mean that in a bad way, just………we're friends. You know that. Sakura means a lot to me. We're just friends." He said, trying to convince them and himself.

"Oh, we were just wondering." Yelan put in, a little disappointed.

Syaoran shook his head and smiled slightly. Then he frowned. "Did you hear about Rae?" He asked.

Nadeshiko nodded. "Rae was almost kidnapped."

"Mmm. The guy that tried to take her said something about Logan telling him to do it."

"What?!" Both ladies asked, staring at him with wide eyes.

He narrowed his eyes at the floor then looked up. "I don't know if it was true, but that's what he said before the cops took him away."

Nadeshiko stood up and picked up Syaoran's hands. "Please, Syaoran. If Logan is near Sakura, you need to protect her. Sakura is my only girl, I wouldn't survive knowing she's gone before me. Tell me you'll protect her."

"Don't worry, Aunty." He kissed her cheek in reassurance. "I will. Sakura means everything to me. And I will protect her. Logan wont get near her at all, if he's even around."

Nadeshiko nodded and let his hand's go. Just then, Tomoyo and Meiling walked in. "Hey, Sakura is ready now. Can we go?"

"Yeah, let's go. I'll get Kyoshi and Eriol.." Syaoran said, walking out.

Tomoyo looked at the worried expression on her aunts faces. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong dear. Everything is fine." Yelan answered and then stood up. "Let's go, shall we?"

They all nodded, but Tomoyo held Nadeshiko back. "Aunty? Sakura threw up just a little while ago. She claims to be fine, but it makes me wonder."

"What?"

"She's not running a fever. And you know how I said that I found her in Syaoran's room, and I wasn't sure if they had their cloths on?"

"Now, don't you worry. I'm sure nothing of the sort has happened. She was probably just feeling nauseous from the plane ride here." She smiled reassuringly. "Syaoran wouldn't take advantage of her while she's drunk, would he?"

"I guess you're right." Tomoyo said and Nadeshiko guided her out. ((They don't know how wrong they are, but then again, Syaoran didn't really take advantage of her ne?"))

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all sat down waiting for the Li sisters to come. They finally heard squealing and Syaoran groaned. "Brace yourself." He muttered making everyone laugh nervously.

"Little Brother!" They all squealed and jumped on them, hugging him, pulling his cheeks, ruffling his hair.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop that! you'll mess my hair up!" He said, trying to pry them off.

"But Syao, your hairs already messy!" Sakura giggled.

"Sakura!" They all squealed and tackled her. Syaoran cracked up laughing.

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo smiled, taking out her camera.

"TOMOYO! MEILING!" they now jumped on them and did the same thing to the pair.

Syaoran by now was laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes. That's what they get for laughing at him. If it wasn't happening to you, it was funny to watch.

"Eriol! Kyoshi!" Now they were on the other two males.

"Girls." Yelan said, sighing, but also smiling because of her sons laughter. "That's enough. Sit down, and be good." She felt like she was talking to a bunch of 5 years old.

"Yes mother!" They said in unison and sat down, smiles on there faces beaming.

"I'm so glad you are all here to stay!" Xiefe said, smiling so brightly.

"I know, now we can see you all the time!" Fanren put in.

Syaoran groaned. "Oh joy." He said sarcastically.

Sakura giggled and hit him playfully. "Oh, syao-kun. You are so mean!"

Syaoran smiled and stuck his tongue at her. "Yeah, well, who cares."

"I do. And you better stick that tongue back in your mouth before I—"

"You can't use the same line as me, Freckles. That's just not fair."

She glared at him playfully and everyone smiled, soon getting there menus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they all got home, Tomoyo stayed in Sakura's room for a while. Sakura was talking to her about how Syaoran would always comfort her. "He's so wonderful, Tomoyo. I wish something would bring us closer."

"Be careful what you wish for, Sakura." Tomoyo said.

"But why wouldn't I want us not to be together. I mean, I'm fine with the way things are now, but, it's be better—"

"What I mean is don't wish for something to bring you closer to him. That something could be bad."

"Mmm………I guess you're right."

Her stomach clenched and she put her hand over her mouth.

"What is it Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, but as soon as she asked, Sakura ran to the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it. Tomoyo walked to the door. "Sakura?"

"It must have been something I ate. Maybe the crab." She spoke, then started to throw up. Tomoyo looked worried. When Sakura had finally came out, Tomoyo wanted to ask her something.

"Sakura, did you and---"

She was cut off by someone knocking on the door. "Come in." Sakura announced.

The door opened and in came Syaoran, followed by Eriol. "Sakura? Do you want some ice cream? I'm gonna go get some."

"That's okay Syaoran. I'm pretty tired." She said and hugged him.

"Oh, alright." He smiled and then walked out. Eriol looked in and smiled at Tomoyo, then looked at Sakura.

"since you are so tired, I was wondering if I could borrow my sweet Tomoyo for the night?" He asked, wiggling his eye brows.

"Oh! Take her!" Sakura pushed Tomoyo out and then shut the door smiling. She slipped on her night gown and laid in bed. She turned the light off and then closed her eyes, not knowing how things would change between her and Syaoran in a few days.

So how did you like it? This is ten pages, and my fingers are worn out. sigh I hope you like this Chapter. And please Review! As I wrote in 'Hate or Love' I was absent for exactly 13 days and my teachers love the word 'homework'. So I wrote some chapters in advance. It just all matters how much time it'll take me to put them up. It all depends on my mom! Lol. For this story I got up to chapter 9. And remember my friend is moving this month to Tennessee, so I'd like to spend plenty of time with her. One last note, I will be going to Arkansas from December 21 to December 29, ((Because my moms boyfriends great grandma lives up there and she is dying so he wants some time with her, and doing that I am leaving behind my whole family for Christmas, oh, I'm so sad! We always get together on Christmas Eve and the grandchildren, 11 of us, open one present! And we have a huge dinner, and me and my cousins go to the Courts across the street and fool around. And I can't do that this year! T.T)) So, I wont be updating during that time. I'll try to put up one of my chapters right when I come back! Well, that's all for now, please update!


	5. I think i'm pregnant

Hello there! I'm back. Lol. Well, it wasn't so bad going to the mainland, I got to see snow for the first time in my life, and I built 3 snowmans…the dog knocked the head off of my first. But it was a lot of fun. And I hurt my tail bone! I fell on the snow/ice more then once. It hurts so badly, I'm having the hardest time sitting down right now and typing this and as soon as I get up, it's going to hurt even worst. But that's okay, my moms taking me to the doctors on Tuesday.

I hope you had a fun New Years and Christmas. I got to open presents four times with three different families. And I got my "Dragon" Hat that I wanted! YAY!

New years was fun too cause we were putting fireworks in this long pipe thingy that had water all at the bottom and it spun in the water and all the smoke was coming out and it was gurgling, and then when it exploded, it went flying and all this dirty came out hitting my aunty's and uncles who just laughed and encouraged them to do it again. o.O But it was so much fun.

Well, hope you like this chapter. See ya laterz!

Wo Ai Ni; Aishiteru; I love you

Chapter 5: I think I'm pregnant.

By: Sanosuke's foxel

_Syaoran walked around a large house. He knew it was not his, but who's was it? He had no clue. He walked down the stairs when he heard a scream. He knew that scream anywhere. It was Sakura's scream. _

_He ran as fast as he could, but somehow he was being kept back. _((you know those dreams where you try so hard to walk, run, jump whatever, and you can't or you have to struggle? Yeah, I hate those))_ After what seemed forever, he finally reached her._

_What he saw made him freeze. There, laying on the ground was Sakura. His Sakura. She was laying in a pool of blood. Syaoran looked up and saw Logan. A smirk playing across his lips. "What do you think?" He asked in a low, cold voice._

_Syaoran looked back at Sakura, and that's when he noticed she was……… Pregnant?_

Syaoran sat up from the bed, gasping for air. He held his head in his hands, thinking for awhile when he noticed that it had only been a dream. What the hell though? Why was he dreaming about Logan. 'and why was Sakura pregnant?' He thought to himself. He sighed and got up, walking towards the balcony. He turned to Sakura's room and saw her, laying on the chair with her eyes closed.

"You awake?" He asked his angel. Her eyes opened and she smiled.

"Yeah, had a bad dream."

"Really? What about?"

"I don't really remember, forgot it right when I woke up." She answered honestly. "Maybe it'll come back to me later."

"Maybe." He mused, looking up to the sky. It was only 7 in the morning.

"Syaoran?" He turned to look at her smiling.

"Yeah?" He asked.

She giggled slightly. "Aren't you cold? You're only in your boxers."

He looked down and sure enough, he was wearing a pair of green boxers. He blushed. "Whoops, I'll be right back." He went back in and put on some pants, then walked out to see her gone. 'wonder where she went………'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura watched him go into his room and then she got up and ran to the bathroom. What the hell was wrong with her? She asked herself as she leaned over the toilet. This was disgusting. She hated leaning over a toilet even when she knew how clean it was.

She actually hadn't minded seeing Syaoran in his boxers, and she wouldn't have told him, but she didn't want to run out right in front of him. He would have came and asked her what was wrong and seeing her throw-up would worry him. She sighed as she sat on her knees. 'What the hell is wrong with me?'

She heard her door being knocked on and looked at herself in the mirror. She was pale but she could blame that on a nightmare, unless it was Syaoran.

She opened the door and saw Yelan smiling at her. She smiled back. "Sakura, I'm about to tell the cook what to cook for breakfast. What would you like?" She asked.

"I don't know." She thought about it for awhile. She didn't really have a craving for anything. "Anything will do." She answered and Yelan nodded, walking to Syaoran's room.

Sakura shut her door and walked over to her closet, grabbing some cloths, and then heading in her bathroom. She looked disgusted at the toilet and then stripped down and stepped in the shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what are we doing today?" Sakura asked, skipping down the stairs talking to Tomoyo and Meiling. They walked into the dining room and sat down.

"I was wondering if you'd like to help me and Kyoshi move into our house. We have quite a bit to get done. The movers are going to be there at 10."

"That's in 2 hours!"

"Yeah, we're going to eat and then head off. So, you willing to help?"

"Sure. And then Syaoran and I can make ice cream sundaes!" Sakura giggled. "Me and Syaoran haven't made anything for the longest time!"

"I know, we miss your guys cooking. That reminds me, it's a good thing Kyoshi can cook, cause you know I can't cook for shit, and we don't have any staff yet. My mother is going to send over a list and we are going to interview so we'll be busy tomorrow with that. But me and Kyoshi are going to spend one more night here, because we're sure we can't get our room together yet. We didn't buy a bed yet, we're going to bye one either tomorrow night or the next."

"Well that's good. One more night to hang out." Tomoyo said joyously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tomoyo was dusting off all the furniture in the living room while everyone worked in the other rooms. She felt arms wrap around her and she turned around, looking at Eriol. "What's wrong, love?" He asked and she sighed.

"Eriol, I'm worried about Sakura."

"Why are you worried about her?" He asked, giving her a little kiss.

"Because she's been acting sick. I'm scared………I think she's pregnant." She whispered.

"What?" Eriol asked, shocked. "Did she tell you that she slept with anyone? What happened?"

"Well, she didn't tell me anything. She didn't say that she slept with anyone either. But she's been throwing up and she hasn't been running a fever." She mused, looking at him.

"Well, I'm sure if she lost her virginity she would have told you right away. You or Meiling. You two are her best friend, I'm sure it's nothing." He said, kissing her softly and then letting her go. Tomoyo sighed.

'Maybe he is right. I mean, she would have told us, right? But why doesn't anyone believe me?! Something's wrong with Sakura! And I know it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was with Meiling at the moment, fixing up one of the many guess rooms. Sakura was putting up the drapes while Meiling fixed the bed. Everything was going smoothly so far, and Sakura was so happy that she didn't suddenly feel sick. She looked over at Meiling and jumped down from the chair. "I'm gonna go get Syaoran and we're going to make you all lunch!"

"Sakura, you said we are going to get sundaes, and we have no food in the house!" Meiling laughed.

"Oh yeah. Well then, we're going to go buy lunch and go and get all the ingredients that we need to make the sundaes. I'll see you in a bit." She ran off to go find Syaoran.

Finding him with Eriol and Kyoshi she smiled.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey, Sakura." They all answered.

"Syaoran, wanna come with me to the store. I promised everyone ice cream sundaes. And I need to go buy lunch."

"Alright." He dusted off his hands and said his byes to the guys. Walking out with Sakura, he pulled his keys from his pocket.

"Syaoran?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I drive?" She asked. Syaoran had brought the dodge ram over that he had at his mothers house. He was planning on giving the other one to Sakura, the one that was being shipped off here.

"Sure." He handed her the keys and Sakura cheered.

"Yaya!" She giggled and ran out the door. Syaoran smiled at her cheerful mood and walked out the door, following Sakura to his car.

She got in the drivers seat and started it up as he got in. Driving off with ease, of course because she had been taught by the best teacher, she headed to the shopping center. "Syaoran, can you go get the Chinese food. I'll go get the ingredients to make the Sundaes. Here's the money." She tried handing it to him but he shook his head.

"I got it." He said, pulling out his wallet. She pouted cutely but he shook his head. She sighed and then smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit." She said and ran off into the store. Syaoran walked into the Chinese restaurant and started to place orders. He caught sighed of someone and immediately turned around. He swore it was him! It was that bastard!

Right when he was about to leave the store without his food, the cash register was heard. Her voice was high and perky, causing him to groan. Of all damn people, why her?!

"Hi Xaio Lang!" They girl smiled brightly. He gave a slight glare.

"Hi Tsugumi." He muttered, taking out the money.

"Are you here on vacation?"

"No, we all moved here for stay." He answered. Every time he came here to visit, this girl would be there. He was always at the parties that his mother and other people would hold.

"Oh, really? That's great. Who came along?" she asked, praying Sakura hadn't. For all she cared, she hoped the bitch got ran over by a bus.

"Sakura—" she got pissed that she was the first one to come out of his mouth. "Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Kyoshi."

"Oh, that's nice. I heard your mom is holding a party at your mansion." She said as she took the money and started to ring up the food.

"Yeah, she did it for a welcome back party." He stated, wishing she'd hurry the fuck up.

"I'll be going. I hope to see you there." She smiled at him seductively but she didn't faze him. There was only one person that could seduce him and had; Sakura.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." He said, grabbing the food and his change.

"Yep, you sure will." She said and he left as soon as possible. He looked around, trying to see if seeing Logan had just been his imagination. He saw Sakura coming out of the store with everything she needed. He opened the door for her to put everything in the back and then she got in. He shut it for her and walked to the passenger side, getting in and putting the food at his feet.

"Syaoran? What's wrong? You look irritated." She asked, starting the car.

"I just had an encounter with the worst bitch ever." He muttered. Half of it was that, but it was mostly that he had swore he had seen the bastard.

"Who is that?" She asked. Syaoran turned to her and gave a sad smile.

"Katayama, Tsugumi."

"Oh." She pouted. "You poor baby." She giggled.

"Yeah, I'm a poor baby. Ever running into someone like her. And you wanna know the worst part?" He asked, as she headed off back to Meilings house.

"And what is that?"

"She's going to the welcome back party." He muttered making Sakura now irritated.

"That girl drives me off the walls. She's always glaring at me and I do nothing to her. I was nice to her from the beginning, wasn't I?"

"Yes, you were." He said, remembering the first time they had met. Sakura was polite and all Tsugumi did was snarl and glare at her.

They continued in silence and then reached the house. Sakura hurriedly put the ice cream in the freezer. Syaoran walked into the dining room and put everything on the new dining room table. He set out the paper plates as Sakura called everyone down for lunch.

Everyone came down, starving. They sat down and started ravaging the food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was in the room with Tomoyo that night. Meiling was suppose to come into the room as well. Sakura had thrown up right after eating the food. But, again, only Tomoyo was there.

They were talking along the lines of Tomoyo's wedding, when again, for the second night in a row, Sakura ran to the bathroom.

Sakura leaned over the toilet, letting her stomach empty out. When she finished, she leaned against the wall, holding her stomach.

'What is wrong with me? Why do I keep throwing up? I don't have a damn fever! It just comes!' She sighed and held her head. 'I bet if Syaoran knew, he'd be so worried………' She trailed off. 'Oh god no……….' Flashes of her and Syaoran on that one night went through Sakura's head. She stood up and stared at the door in front of her. "Tomoyo? Do you throw up when you are pregnant?" She asked, softly.

It was silent for awhile, then, "Yes, Sakura. That is one of the symptoms." She answered. Sakura opened the door, looking at Tomoyo who was staring at her, standing right in front of her. Tears started running down her cheeks.

"Tomoyo………I think I'm pregnant!" She started crying full on and fell into Tomoyo's arms. Tomoyo's eyes widened.

"What?!"

Cliffy! Not that great of a cliffy, but it still is one. Don't worry, the next chapter will come really soon. Remember, I got it all done? Except for the authors notes of course.

Right now, I'm listening to Israel Kamakawiwo'ole. He rocks. Well, almost all the local people in Hawaii likes him, and it was really sad that he died, because he was truly loved. I think he died of being overweight, I'm pretty sure that's what it was.

But anyway, see ya all later!

P.s. I may be changing my sign in name, so watch out for that.


	6. Why are you avoiding me?

Hey there, the only excuse I can make for this being so late is that I only update this story if my other story, Hote or Love, is updated as well. So, I'm sorry, if you don't want me to do that, then go ahead and tell me in your reviews. Sorry about this. Hope you enjoy.

Wo Ai Ni; Aishiteru; I love you

Chapter 6: Why are you avoiding me?

By: Nalu Gurl

Tomoyo had led Sakura to the bed, still letting her cry in her arms. "Sakura, why do you think you're pregnant? Aren't you still a virgin?" She asked.

Sakura shook her head, looking in Tomoyo's eyes. "No, no I'm not. That night, when Syaoran took me home because my drink was spiked, I asked him to sleep him his room." She sobbed harder. "Then I asked him to teach me to kiss. He did it reluctantly, but then we both gave in to it." She said, remembering everything. "He told me that I needed to stop when I climbed on top of him. He said that he wouldn't be able to stop and I might regret it. He told me I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing." She put her head down in shame, crying harder. "I told him I wouldn't regret it. And I didn't. He was so gentle, Tomoyo. He made sure I didn't hurt and then when I had the hang over in the morning, he took care of me, giving me medicine for it."

Tomoyo stared wide-eyed. So, she was right. No one believed her and she was right. Not completely. She would go to the store for Sakura and get a pregnancy test. Just to make sure.

"Syaoran's going to hate me. He'll never want to talk to me again. And it's all my fault. If I didn't ask him to kiss me, if I did what he said and got off of him! None of this would have happened."

"Sakura, listen to me." she was about to start when someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Meiling."

"Come in." came Sakura's voice. Meiling walked in with a big smile, but then it faded. "What's wrong?" She asked, walking over and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura thinks Syaoran got her pregnant." Tomoyo told her.

"What?" Meiling asked. "What do you mean? You and Syaoran did it?"

"Yes…" Sakura muttered. "It was when my drink was spiked at the club that one night."

Meiling gasped. "He took advantage of you!"

"No! He didn't!" She looked at Meiling and told her exactly what she had told Tomoyo.

"Like I was saying, Sakura." Tomoyo continued. "I will go to the store and get a pregnancy test. That way we can make sure."

Sakura nodded and dried her tears as Tomoyo left the room and Meiling stayed to comfort Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tomoyo felt so bad for Sakura as she walked to the store to get the test. 'Sakura is only 19, I mean we're all the same age, but Sakura is still so innocent. I know Syaoran will take responsibility but………will he love Sakura. I know he really likes her, but………love?'

She grabbed the test after deciding which one to get and then walked to the ash register. Looking up her eyes met the icy glare of blue eyes. She gasped as the person disappeared. "Um………ma'am?"

Tomoyo turned to the person in front of her and sighed, getting her back to her senses. "Ah, yes. How much was it?"

The lady told her and she hurriedly left the store and headed to her car. She got in and put her head back on the seat. She gave another sigh and then sat up straight, starting the ignition. She went to the Li mansion and got out, putting the package in her purse. She walked into the front door and turned to the living room where she saw the four guys watching a football game. She was a little shaken up when she moved to them.

"Syaoran? May I talk to you?" She asked. "In private?"

Eriol, Kyoshi, and Syaoran turned around. "Are you cheating on me, Tomoyo?" Eriol played around but by the look on her face he shut up.

"Um………yeah, sure." He got up and she took him to the dining room, making sure no one was in there. "What's up?"

"I was at the store to pick something up, and I am not making this up, but Syaoran, I swear I saw Logan." Syaoran suddenly glared at no one in particular. "I swear it was him. He was looking directly at me. He was glaring. He knows we're here. I swear it was him."

"I believe you, Tomoyo. I thought I saw him today too." He muttered. "When I went to the store with Sakura."

Tomoyo gasped.

"He's here alright. It can't be just our imagination if we both saw it." he muttered, looking at her. "Just be careful to watch Sakura more often. Don't tell her about it though, I don't want her to know." He said. 'I know he's up to something, when that guy said Logan told him to take someone important to Sakura.'

"I will, don't you worry." She answered and then left. Syaoran stayed there in that spot for awhile and then walked out, meeting the questioning looks of his friends. He just waved it off and sat down, thinking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tomoyo took a deep breath as she walked into the room. Yelan and Nadeshiko where there wondering why they had heard Sakura crying. She had finally told them and they understood. Sakura was handed the test and then walked into the bathroom.

Everyone waited patiently, not daring to say a word as Sakura was in the bathroom. A couple minutes later there was a thump against the door and then loud sobbing. Everyone sighed in sadness as they looked at the door, waiting for her to come out. After five minutes, Tomoyo moved to the door.

"Sakura, please come out."

"Tomoyo! He's going to hate me!" She cried louder. This time Yelan stood by the door.

"Sakura, I am sure he will not hate you. My son cares about you so much, he loves you dearly. Sakura, you need to come out. He'll probably be happy that he will have a child and that you are the mother." It was silent for awhile and then Sakura opened the door.

"You think he'll really be happy?" She asked and Yelan nodded, smiling. Sakura started to cry some more, not totally convinced and they all gathered around to hold her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later, Sakura was still going through the same symptoms. Each girl was there for her when she needed them, they never left her side. Except for at night of course. Syaoran was getting worried. She had barely said any words to him, and was always in her room.

Syaoran sighed, sitting on his bed, playing with the guitar. The radio was on and he was listening to the tunes of it, seeing if he could catch on to any. Then he heard a familiar tune and he smiled. This song, his father had taught it to him, saying that he played it for his mother when he found out that he was going to have a child. ((Sheesh, I don't even think this song is that old.))

The song was called "With arms wide open" by Creed. He started to play along with song, singing as he went. His father had taught it to him, telling him that when he would have a kid, he should play the song as well. He wondered when that would be. ((We all know it's going to be soon. . LOL))

He sighed when the song finished and he laid down on his bed, closing his eyes, laying the guitar on the ground.

_Syaoran sat on the bench. Someone was next to him, but he didn't know who. He was in a park, and leaves were falling all around. Fall. He smiled. He really liked fall, because it meant winter was coming, and he loved winter. Winter and spring were his favorite, no matter how much they were opposite._

"_Daddy!" A little boy came running to him and he caught him, sitting him on his lap. "Daddy! This is for you!" He handed him a little flower. "And mommy, this is for you!" He handed it over to the person sitting next to him. He turned around to see who the person was when he heard someone knocking._

_Knocking? What the hell?_

Syaoran's eyes opened as more knocked where heard. He sighed and got up. Who was sitting next to him. And the boy. The boy had called him daddy. Damn, what did the boy look like!

"SYAORAN!" He sighed and got up, opening the door. There stood Meiling. Awkward, none of the girls had really talked to him, and here was Meiling, pounding on his door. "What were you doing?" she asked.

"I was taking a nap." He said, looking at the time. It was 3 in the afternoon.

"Oh, sorry If I bugged you. I just wanted to say that we're all heading to the mall. To get our outfits for the party tomorrow. You're coming right?"

"Is Sakura going to go?"

She hesitated for a minute. "Yeah. She's coming. Why?"

"I haven't talked to her for two days, I wanted to catch up. It's like she's been avoiding me."

"She hasn't been avoiding you. She just hasn't been feeling well." She answered, looking at the ground, not daring to look at him.

"You're lying." He whispered. "She has been avoiding me."

"No she hasn't."

"Prove it." He continued to whisper.

"Why don't you ask her yourself tonight then, if you don't believe me!" And with that, she left. Syaoran sighed and shut the door, walking to his closet to get changed to go. Walking out he caught up with Sakura.

"Hey, you wanna drive the truck?" He asked and she looked at him. Not even a smiled graced her beautiful lips.

"Actually, I was going to ride with Tomoyo." she said softly. He stared at her as she walked down the stairs without even a second look. He sighed. 'What did I do?' ((slept with her. Lol. o.O;))

They all left in separate cars. Tomoyo had taken her car with Sakura and Eriol, Meiling had taken Kyoshi's car which Kyoshi grumbled, mumbling something about not being able to drive his own car, but sat in the passenger seat anyway, and Syaoran had taken his bike. ((motorcycle people, not a normal bike. Just to let you know. I'm pretty sure you all knew that. But in one story I thought it was a motorcycle, turned out to be a normal bike. o.o;))

Syaoran hadn't worn his helmet because he wanted the wind in his hair. They soon arrived to the mall and all got out. Syaoran kept his eyes on Sakura for two reasons: 1. He thought maybe it would help him figure out why she was ignoring him, and 2. Logan was out there.

Soon he was pulled away to go with the guys to get their outfits. They weren't going to wear 'Penguin Suits' but a formal shirt and dress pants.

The girl ran off to their direction and they quickly started to pick out dresses. Sakura looked at them and sighed. "You know what, I'm not going to get something so special. I'm not going to waist my money on it."

"Why not?" Tomoyo asked, looking at her friend.

"Because I'm going to look like a balloon soon, anyway."

The two girls looked at each other and then back at Sakura. "Come on Sakura, before you look like a balloon, even though I'm sure you will still be small, where something that will impress everyone. Have fun while it last. And then when you give birth, you'll be thin again."

Sakura gave it thought for a minute or two then sighed, nodded, and smiled. "I want something either white or pink."

Tomoyo looked over to where there was a dress on a mannequin. She smiled at it but didn't mention it yet. She wanted Sakura to have fun before she had to go and try on maternity cloths. She grabbed Sakura and pushed her in the dressing room. "We're going to dress you up! Then you can dress us up!" She giggled madly and then started to pile dress after dress into the dressing room. After about 15 dresses, Sakura came out.

"I don't like any of them. I mean, they're all beautiful, but it's not what I'm looking for." She said, sighing.

"Go back in, I have the best dress for you!" Tomoyo said and motioned Meiling to ask the lady to take the dress of the dummy so she could make sure it was the right size. When she found out it was, she passed it to Tomoyo. Tomoyo opened the door and looked at Sakura. She handed her the dress and Sakura smiled.

"It's so beautiful!" She smiled and shut the door immediately trying it on. When she came out the two girls gasped at her beauty. ((I'm not going to explain it yet!))

"Sakura, you look so pretty!" Meiling cried, watching Sakura turn around.

"I feel like a princess waiting for my prince." She said smiled.

"And your prince will come, you know who he is, don't you?" Tomoyo asked making Sakura shake her head.

"Sakura, your prince is Syaoran!" Meiling said, smiling .Sakura smiled sadly.

"Syaoran just sees me as a friend. He's probably going to accept the child, but not me." She sighed as she walked back into the room. She changed out of it and then paid for the dress. She started looking for dresses when her stomach clenched. She ran out of the store and straight to the bathroom. She didn't see the two amber eyes watching her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sighed as she walked out of the bathroom with the bag in her hand. She stopped when she saw two pairs of feet in front of her. She looked up and saw Syaoran. He gave her an encouraging smile and she couldn't help but smile back. "Are you alright?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I just had to pee really badly." She lied.

"You're a horrible liar." He smiled slightly. "Are you sick?"

"Something like that." He motioned for her to sit on a bench with him and he put his hands between his legs, leaning forward.

"You're avoiding me."

"I'm not-" She tried but he cut her off, shaking his head.

"Sakura, please don't lie to me. It hurts when you lie to me." He mumbled. Her heart felt like it was being ripped out. "What's going on with you? what are you keeping from me?"

"Syaoran………"

"Please, Sakura. Please, tell me." He said, sitting up and looking at her. "I'm worried to hell about you. You never keep anything from me. I'm usually the first you tell about things. And it scares me to know that you're ignoring me."

"I don't want to ignore you, and I'm not exactly _trying _to ignore you. It's just, I could come running to you for this. But I promise you, you will know."

"When?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"Can you tell me tomorrow night?" He asked. "I want to tell you about my dream, but I wont tell you until you tell me what's going on with you, and I want the truth. I want to know that you can trust me."

"Syaoran………" she muttered. "Will you ever………leave me? For any reason?"

"No, of course not." He said, hugging her. Oh, how she loved being in his arms.

"Then I will tell you tomorrow night, right after you tell me your dream." She whispered.

"You promise?" He asked.

She nodded. "I promise, little wolf."

He smiled at the nick name. God, how he loved her. Yep, that's right. He wasn't hiding it from himself no longer. He had found love in his best friend, that same friend he had seen come out of her mothers womb. ((Yep! He saw Nadeshiko give birth. He snuck in after his mother to watch. But he fainted! Lol.))

No matter how much he loved her, he knew that she would never feel the same way. Therefore he had told himself he would never tell her his feelings. Because it would only cause her pain, and to be worried. It's trouble her, or so he thought.

That's it for now! I hope you liked. Please read and review. Mahalo.

ALOHA!


	7. Telling the daddy he's the daddy: Part o...

Hey there. Kay's, I know I said that I would have this chapter up soon, but…er…well, let's say I've been REAL busy. First of all, I don't update this chapter until Hate or Love is updates as well. And even though I have up to chapter 8 or 9 on this story, I have to write the chapters for Hate or Love. Basically, the reason I've been real busy is because we have these testing for two whole weeks. It's for the sophomores. I think it's called HST or HAT. Not totally sure, anyway, it can affect out whole school. Like, for one thing, if we do bad, out Extra Curriculums can be taken away and out electives like Music or Art and other stuff will be replaced by more Math and English classes, which would totally suck.

After that, I had a play to go to Friday night, last night was my banquet, and next week is my sweet 16. So, we're planning for that and I don't have much time. . And we have a couple projects due and different tests for school, like Math and Spanish. So yeah, it's taking awhile.

Wo Ai No; Aishiteru; I love you

Chapter 7: Telling the daddy he's the daddy. Part. 1

By: Sanosuke's foxel

Sakura sat on her bed, taking very deep breaths. Oh God, today she had to tell him. Here she was freaking out. Tomoyo came in the room and saw her. She was instantly worried. She ran towards her. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Ohmigod, no, no, I need to tell him today." She said, her eyes tearing. She looked at Tomoyo. "I don't want to!"

"Sakura? What do you mean? Why do you need to tell him today."

Sakura sighed. She sat straight up, still taking in the deep breaths before she faints, ends up in the hospital, and the doctor would tell Syaoran instead of her. She looked at Tomoyo once again. "Because I promised him."

Tomoyo blinked. "You told Syaoran, 'Syaoran, today I promise to tell you that I am pregnant with your kid?'"

"NO! Of course not. Last night, when I ran out of the store, I had to go to the bathroom to………well, you know, and he saw me. He came towards me and told me that he was worried, that he was hurting because he thought that I couldn't trust him. He was telling me that I always came to him first, and now that I was avoiding him, it worried the hell out of him. he told me that he wanted to tell me his dream, but he wasn't going to until he knew that I could trust him again. I can trust him, but he doesn't understand. So I said that I would tell him today if he told me his dream."

Tomoyo looked at her. "Did he tell you the dream?"

"No, not yet. He's going to tell me his dream and then I'm going to tell him my secret." She sighed, her eyes starting to water.

"Remember what Yelan said, Sakura? Remember, Syaoran will be happy that you're bearing him his child."

((Wouldn't it be funny if Syaoran heard there conversation? Lol. No, I'm going to make Sakura tell him. I had it all planned out. I could let him over hear and pretend he heard nothing, but that wouldn't work in the conversation that they are going to have! Just read and find out, ne? ))

"But I'm still so scared." Sakura whispered, looking down at her pink comforter. Meiling soon walked in and Tomoyo explained why Sakura was having a nervous break down.

"Look on the bright side." Meiling put in. "If he doesn't tell you the dream, you don't have to tell him."

"Syaoran will tell me the dream, the only reason he's not telling me the dream is because he wants to know that I trust him. And I do! he just thinks I don't. I mean I can't causally go up to him and say, 'Oh hi Syaoran, wanna know some news that will change your life forever? I'm pregnant. Wanna know who the child belongs to?' 'Sure, Sakura. Who is the baby's daddy?' 'You Syaoran. You're going to be the daddy.' 'Oh really? That's great. Well, I'll be on my way.' 'Yeah, I'll see you later, Syaoran.' NO! THAT IS NOT HOW IT IS GOING TO BE!" She stood up and started pounding her feet on the ground. There was a knock on the door. "WHO IS IT! CAN'T YOU HEAR THAT I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF A MENTAL BREAKDOWN!"

It was silent for a minute, then someone spoke up, making her heart stop. "Can I help? I'd like to be there for you."

Sakura walked to the door and opened it. There stood Syaoran. He looked a little saddened. Sakura threw herself at him. He hugged her. "Just being in your arms makes it all better. But please say you didn't hear anything."

"I did. I heard 'no, that is not how it is going to happen,' and 'who is it? can't you see I'm in the middle of a mental breakdown?'"

She giggled softly, relieved that he hadn't heard the previous conversation. She sighed and rested on his chest. Tomoyo and Meiling smiled.

"So, are you going to tell me later on?" He asked.

"Yep, right after you tell me your dream." She said, feeling more confident. Who was she kidding? This was Syaoran, her best friend. He wouldn't leave her because of this problem, would he? She still felt a little doubtful.

"Good. I want to hear all of it." He smiled and kissed her forehead, then walked away. Sakura sighed and shut the door.

"Thank god, I had thought he heard me." She sighed, looking at a giggling Meiling and Tomoyo. "Stop laughing at me. It's time to get ready."

They nodded and left to their own room. Then Tomoyo stopped and looked at her. Meiling had also stopped. "The boys are going to get dressed in Eriol and my room. So we're going to come over to your room, alright?".

"Alright then, but you better behave yourself, Tomoyo, Meiling."

"We will." They giggled and left. Sakura went and took out her dress. She looked at it and smiled. She had just gotten out of the shower a couple of minutes ago so she went into the shower and started to blow dry her hair. She heard her door open and put the blow dryer down, walking out she saw Meiling. She smiled.

"Hey Meiling. Did you shower?"

"yeah, I think Tomoyo did."

"What's taking her so long?" Sakura asked, looking at her in wonder.

"You know Tomoyo. She's the one to do our hair, make-up and everything else."

"I don't like make-up." Sakura whined.

"She's probably just going to put lip gloss and eye liner on you."

Sakura nod, knowing that's all she ever did. Soon enough, Tomoyo came bouncing in. She put everything on Sakura's dresser and laid her dress on the bed as well. They were lucky that Sakura's carpet was so soft, it was white a fluffy. ((You know the really, really fluffy kind? Yep, that kind! )) They would surely be standing around a lot, well, at lease Tomoyo, since she was doing their hairs.

They all put on the dresses, then, taking turns, Sakura and Meiling put a large clean towel around the top of their dresses and let Tomoyo do what she wanted to do. In the end, Meiling was doing Tomoyo's hair. She wanted to do her own but Meiling wouldn't allow her to.

Sakura on the other hand was on the verge of another nervous breakdown. She sighed and started pacing. Seeing the time, she walked to her balcony and stood at the edge. She closed her eyes, letting the wind brush her hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Syaoran was now in his room looking in the mirror. He remembered his dream. He wanted to tell Sakura about it, ask her why all of a sudden he was dreaming about babies. That's right, he had even more dreams of that little boy. Every time there was a person next to him, and right when he was about to turn around he would wake up. And the image of the little boy went away. He could not remember him. Maybe he was being forced to find someone. Maybe it was telling him that he needed an heir soon. 'I wish Sakura would make that happen.' He sighed.

Walking out onto the balcony he looked to Sakura. She was breathtakingly beautiful. She turned his way and smiled. He couldn't really see the bottom of the dress, but he saw her upper half. He smiled at her. ((I'm still not going to say it. I'll say it when he sees the whole dress.)) "Hey, freckles."

"Hey, Little wolf." She smiled.

"I can't see your whole dress, but it really looks nice."

"I'm glad you think so." She said, looking over him.

"You look normal yourself, since I can't see all of you, as your sitting down, but no matter how normal you look, you're still very handsome."

He chuckled looking at her with a bright smile. "I could say the same for you."

Sakura blushed slightly. "Sakura! Get in here before the wind messes up your hair." She heard Tomoyo yell.

"Yeah, Sakura. You don't want your hair like mine, do you?" Syaoran asked.

"I wouldn't want it. But that's what attracts all the girls to you. It makes you look sexy." She gave a bright smile and walked in. Syaoran felt himself blush, then he stood up and walked out to meet Eriol and Kyoshi to meet the girls at the end of the stairs.

He saw them already waiting for him and he walked down. He shook all of their hands to greet them then waited in the back. The first to come out was Tomoyo. She was wearing a very beautiful dress. It was a bluish color and looked as it were to be strapless. But there was a spaghetti strap on the left side, made of diamonds. The top part hugged, but from the waist on, it flowed. On the right side, it stopped at mid thigh, and on the left side, it continued down to her ankle. She had bluish colored gloves, and at her wrist, were the gloves still continued to her hands, was a trail of diamonds, going around her wrist. She had a diamond that hung down her neck. She had diamond earring to go with that, and bluish colored high healed sandals. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail, which the band looked like it was made of diamonds, and it flowed down her back. The back was back less, except for one sting that was tied into a bow and hung loosely at her mid back. Her make-up was lightly done, she used bluish colored eye shadow and red lip stick. ((Not to bright ;))

She smiled as she reached the bottom and Eriol took her hand. He kissed it and bowed. "You look lovely, my dear."

"Thank you Eriol. You look quite stunning yourself." She remarked. He had a black tuxedo like all the other males, but had a blue tie that almost matched the dress Tomoyo had on.

"Thank you." He replied and took her to the ball room where there were many guess.

Next came Meiling. She was just as beautiful. Her dress was crimson red, and it hugged all the right curves. It was a halter top type of dress, and the slit on the side started from her knee down for east access. She had gloves on as well, red ones at that, and around the wrist was a trail of red rubies.((Sp? I know it's ruby, but what about more then one? Don't know.)) She also had a necklace that hung from her neck, but it was of a locket that Kyoshi had given her on their wedding day. It was gold, but engraved((is that the right word? Whoops, I'm having trouble with Meiling. Lol.)) on the top of the locket in red and black, was KM, which was in cursive and curling together. She had red ruby earrings on and a pair of red high healed sandals. She had her hair half up and half down, and just like Tomoyo's, except not in diamonds, the rubber band was made of a jewel. Rubies to be exact. The back was back less. Her make up was lightly did, she had red eye shadow on, and a dark colored red lip stick.

She met Kyoshi, who was wearing a black tie, at the bottom and she kissed him. He returned the kiss to tell her how beautiful she as and how happy he was to have her as a wife and they walked away.

((Now it's Sakura's turn. Dun-dun-dun! Syaoran's going to drop dead! Lol.))

Sakura walked to the stairs and caught Syaoran's breath. She smiled down at him, feeling nervous for multiple reasons. She was wearing a pink and white dress. The dress itself was a very pale pink, and the embroidery was white. The dress hugged to her top as a second skin, and because it was strapless, she _was _showing cleavage, but not too much. When the dress reached her waist, is flowed out very widely, but it wasn't too puffy. Her feet where hidden, although he could slightly see white high healed sandals because she was lifting the dress so she could walk. She also wore gloves, and they were the same pale pink as her dress. At the wrist, a white ribbon was tied around it, and on both sides, the ribbon hung on the outside. She wore a pale pink ribbon choker, and there was a diamond placed in the middle. Her earrings were hanging diamonds. The back was also back less, but so the top would stay up, strings were tied in a criss-cross matter. At the bottom of the dress, very few cherry blossoms looked like they were swaying on the dress. Her hair was down, swaying outward as strands fell across her face here and there. For make-up, all she had on was eye liner and lip gloss that made her lips shine.

"Sakura, you look………beautiful." He muttered, taking her hand in his. She blushed slightly .

"You look remarkable yourself." She smiled and kissed his cheek. He was wearing a white tie.

"Even though I look like myself as always?"

"Like I said, you'll always look handsome." She smiled at him and they made their way to the ball room.

"Syaoran. Hello." Tsugumi popped up in front of them.

"Eh………Hi." He said, looking at her.

"You wanna dance?" She asked.

Syaoran squeezed Sakura's hand. He looked at her with a pleading look. "Have to ask my date here." He said.

"Actually, I was hoping to spend sometime with you, as you were suppose to share that dream with me." She said, looking at him with a smile.

He almost sighed with relief, but he didn't want to be to rude. "Yes, I almost forgot about that. I am sorry Tsugumi, but I'm afraid I can't. Please excuse us." He smiled and walked with Sakura. After about an hour of talking with some women, Syaoran tugged her arm.

"Sakura, you ready for that dream?" He asked and she looked at him. She was scared, but she knew she had to tell him sooner or later. She nodded and he pulled her outside.

That it for now. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Aloha!


	8. Telling the daddy he's the daddy: Part t...

Hello, sorry for the delay. It hasn't been too long, but it has been long. It's 7:40 at night right now, and this chapter is already done. Lol, I got it done before Christmas. yep, it's been done for that long. Sorry, sorry my bads. But, I was waiting for Hate or Love to be done as well. My apologies.

Wo Ai Ni; Aishiteru; I love you.

Chapter 8: Telling the daddy he's the daddy. Part 2.

By: Nalu's Gurl

They walked into the back yard where there was pavement. He took her in his arms, laying his hands on her waist. She rested her hands around his neck and leaned on his chest. They started to dance to the music coming from inside.

"I had a dream………I've been having dreams, about a little boy." He started. "I can never remember what he looks like when I awake. And there is someone next to me, and I know it's a girl next to me. You know why? Because the boy calls me daddy, and the person next to me mommy."

Sakura gasped and pulled a little away from him. "What do you think about it?" she asked, trying not to show her shocked expression.

"The truth? I'm scared shitless of it. I mean, what does this mean? There's this little boy calling me daddy, and I can never see the mother. How do I know she's not some kind of slut or something that forced me into bed? I really don't understand it."

The words struck Sakura. Her eyes started to water and she pulled away completely.

"Sakura, what's the matter?" He asked, trying to reach for her. She moved further back. Looking up at him, he hurt to see the tears running down. ((Thank God for water proof make-up!))

"Syaoran-kun………" She murmured. This worried him more, the last time she called him that was when Logan had almost raped her.

"Sakura? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"N-now I need to tell you my secret." She whispered. She looked back down, then back up at him. "I………Syaoran, I'm………" The words just wouldn't leave her mouth. 'how do I know that she's not some kind of slut or something that forced me into bed?' The words rang in her head over and over again. "I………can't." She ran from him. He stood there for a minute, and then ran after her.

Syaoran was running to her room, but when he passed his room, he stopped. He walked back to his room and saw her crying on his bed. "Sakura………" He whispered, moving towards her. "Tell me what's going on."

"I can't!" She cried. "You'll hate me for the rest of your life! You'll leave me………you'll leave us!"

'us?………' He shook his head, thinking she meant the rest of their friends. "Sakura, I'd never leave you, you're my best friend, I told you that last night." He stood at the edge of the bed. She stood up and stood at the other end. He felt a pang of regret and guilt when he saw her face. 'What did I do?'

"Syaoran! You will if you knew what was really going on!" She cried.

"Then tell me what's going on, Sakura!" He yelled loudly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ye" He was cut off.

"I'M PREGNANT!" She screamed, taking him off guard. He stared at her. "Are you happy now! Go ahead and leave! I know you want to! You're going to leave me and our baby! My baby! You hate me now! You hate me!" she kept rambling on when he came back to his senses and moved over to her, grabbing her in his arms. They fell to the floor and she cried on his chest, feeling horrible.

"What did I do to you?" he asked more to himself. He held her tight.

When Sakura found her voice, she spoke. "Are………are you going to leave me?" She whispered.

He shook his head. "No, no, of course not. Never, Sakura, never will I ever leave you. I promise you that. Never." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I was so scared when I found out. That's why I was avoiding you. I thought you were going to see through me, find out and hate me."

"Never in my life would I hate you." He said, holding her even closer, if that was possible. He felt his eyes water from guilt but he didn't let them fall. He had to stay strong for her. "I never thought………that this would happen. I………"

"Are you upset that I got pregnant. Do you regret it?"

"I regret doing this to you. I know you wanted your child to be with someone you truly loved………I just……… I don't regret going to have a child with you, I just regret making you have to suffer." He whispered. She looked up at him and pulled his chin down so he'd face her.

"Syaoran………I don't regret it. I was only scared you'd reject me for pulling you into bed. I'm not suffering. When you said what if it was a slut or something that forced you into bed, I remembered what had happened when we did what we did. And I thought………what if you think I'm a slut?"

"I never meant it to hurt you."

"I should have known better. I want you to stay a part of our baby's life, Syaoran. Even if you don't want me a part of it. I want you to promise me that you'll never neglect our baby."

"I'll never neglect either of you. I promise." He told her, kissing her forehead. She sighed, and leaned on his chest once more. "W-who knows?"

"Your mom, my mom, Tomoyo and Meiling." She said softly.

He nodded. "Sakura, this explains the dreams. Why I saw you pregnant, why I was dreaming of the little boy calling me daddy. You were the women next to me."

She looked up and smiled. "Do you think we're going to have a boy?"

"I'm pretty sure." He said. She smiled even brighter.

"Are you happy? If we have a boy? You're going to have a son?" She calmed down a bit. "I'm happy."

"Don't you want a girl?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Not a girl first. I always wanted a boy first." She smiled brightly.

"I'm happy too, but we're not for sure. Why don't we go back to the party? I'm sure they're waiting for us." He said, helping her up.

"Okay." She smiled and looked at herself in his mirror, wiping away the stray tears. He grabbed his guitar, and when she was about to ask, he cut her off, wiping the last tear away with his thumb.

"You'll see." He smiled. ((Can you guess?))

She nodded and they headed down. He left her with Tomoyo and walked to the stage. Tomoyo and Meiling looked at her. She smiled. "He's happy."

Yelan smiled from behind. "I told you he would be." She said. Nadeshiko hugged her daughter.

"He thinks that it's going to be a boy. He's been having dreams of a boy calling him daddy." She smiled brightly.

Everyone turned to the stage when Syaoran sat on a chair. He placed the guitar in the right position and smiled. "For you." He said, and she smiled. Everyone turned to look at who he was talking too. Tsugumi glared at her, then turned back to Syaoran. He started to strum, and soon began to sing. Yelan had tears in her eyes, seeing that Syaoran sang the same song his father had sung to her when Syaoran was in her womb.

_Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change   
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face_

**Sakura smiled brightly and she felt her eyes start to water.**

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open_

**Syaoran looked at her and continued to sing. Meiling turned around and gasped, grabbing Tomoyo and pointing to the entrance, when she too gasped. But no one looked.**

_Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life_

**He continued to look at her, as she did the same. 'I'm having a baby with the women I love, if only she felt the same way. But she's also happy, because her dream is coming true.' He thought.**

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight   
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open   
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
With arms wide open..wide open_

**A guitar break came and he played with all his heart. He never took his eyes away from hers and he smiled, causing her to smile back at him another time. **

_If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open..._

**Syaoran smiled at her, loving her so much. Maybe one day, he could finally tell her. Maybe with their baby, with their miracle, she could learn to love him.**__

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love   
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything..oh yeah  
With arms wide open...wide open

Syaoran smiled at her once more as tears ran down her cheeks. Everyone started to clap and Sakura ran to Syaoran to give him a hug. He smiled, hugging her back. He kissed her forehead. Tsugumi glared. 'the bitch got pregnant and now he's claiming it! Is it really his!'

The clapping died down. But one remained, clapping loudly, but slowly. Syaoran turned around with Sakura and glared. Sakura did not need this. Everyone was now looking at the man who had finally stopped clapping. Syaoran put his guitar down, and jumped of the stage, Sakura following. He put a hand around his back to keep her there.

"What the fuck do you want?" Syaoran asked, glaring at him. All the guest, but a few, gasped at hearing such language come from Syaoran, of which was just full of light and happiness.

"You know exactly what I want." The man snarled, looking at Sakura. "I want the cherry blossom."

"Don't speak her name! You don't deserve to use her name, Logan." He snapped.

The man in front of everyone was tall, maybe the same height as Syaoran. He was a year older then Syaoran, making him 5 years older then Sakura. Sakura had thought him to be the right man for her, but she had never given him so much as a kiss. He had icy blue eyes and blonde hair.

The man laughed. "Isn't this funny? I can't get even the smallest kiss on the lips from her, who by which I might add was my girlfriend, and Li Syaoran, her best friend, manages to get her pregnant." He laughed more. "This is just to funny! She let you steal her innocence, and you got her" He was cut off my Sakura.

"He didn't steal it! I gave it to him!" She yelled, holding onto Syaoran. "And you're just a bastard who thinks he can get any girl in the world! And if they wont sleep with you, you'll try to rape them!"

"Yes, exactly what I tried to do to you, right? But your best friend here had to make hero and save you. Tell me, Syaoran, will you always be there to protect her."

Syaoran didn't hesitate one second. "I will always be there for her and our child." He snapped making Logan laugh again.

"I have plans on killing both her and the baby. Maybe even before the baby is born. Watch out who you trust. I can be pretty convincing if I want something done. All you need is the money." He laughed and started walking out.

"You'll never touch my baby!" Sakura screamed at him.

"Logan, you wont get away with this! I swear if you harm her or our child, I will kill you!" Syaoran yelled. He just left the room. Sakura started to cry and Syaoran held her tight. "He wont touch you. He wont kill our baby."

"Syaoran, he said he can make anyone go with his plan. What if he finds out my doctor and the doctor does something?"

"No, Remember Wei is a doctor, he can be your doctor." He said and she nodded. ((Yes I made Wei the butler and personal doctor.))

He held her close and they walked towards their friends.

Tsugumi smirked and ran out the door, following Logan.

That's it for now!

I'm begging for your help! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! Help me come up with idea's for this story. I mean, I got the plot and stuff, but I don't really know how to reach to the climax. I know authors aren't supposed to do this, but, well, if you don't, then there'll be not story. Yes, I am SO sorry, but I need your help. Any idea's? Please feel free to give them to me. DAMN IT ALL! I'm BEGGING for help, I do NOT beg, well, not usually. Lol. So, yeah. Please give me idea's and I'll see ya all later in the next chapter(Which I have done. )


	9. Breakdowns

o.O;;; I just got through watching Crybaby in like the longest time (cuz I forgot what happened. The only part I remember was when he was singing in jail and beating up the cops) and ANYWAYS, I never realized how DUMB they made Johnny Depp look. Lol, funny, but dumb. And man, even if his kiss was…well, let's say…weird, I'd rather be the one there! I wouldn't have doubted Crybaby once when that slut said that she was pregnant with his kid. Stupid Allison. Oh well, it was kyool.

Sorry, sorry it's so late. I've tried and tried to work on it, but I couldn't. I've opened it like 8 times before I finally continued it, after I got inspiration, somehow I got it from myself, and I typed! I'm so busy with school work, I know you don't care, but I have a math project worth 50 points, I need to make a DNA structure and answer the questions, I need to do 45 or more words of science vocabulary, I have an English project, and a huge ass history project! Argh! My parents where going to actually write a note to my history teacher and say that the work she's giving us is way out of sophomore year, because my mom's boyfriend is just now doing it and he's 30 years old and in collage. shakes head GOD!

**People sometimes say that Hawaii students are stupider and slower then mainland students. But I have like…5 mainland friends and they ALL said that the mainland teachers don't go into detail as much as our teachers do, and Hawaii teachers take more time so that we can get each concept. They said, unlike Hawaii teachers, mainland teachers are more along the lines of…NOT going into detail I guess…the only reason we're so behind is because we spend a lot of time on things. **

**ANYWAYZ!**

Ashiteru; Wo Ai Ni; I love you.

Chapter Nine: Breakdowns

By: Nalu gurl

_Syaoran walked around a large house. He knew it was not his, but who's was it? He had no clue. He walked down the stairs when he heard a scream. He knew that scream anywhere. It was Sakura's scream. _

_He ran as fast as he could, but somehow he was being kept back. After what seemed forever, he finally reached her._

_What he saw made him freeze. There, laying on the ground was Sakura. His Sakura. She was laying in a pool of blood. Syaoran looked up and saw Logan. A smirk playing across his lips. "What do you think?" He asked in a low, cold voice._

_Syaoran looked back at Sakura, noticing her pregnant with his kid. She was knocked out, blood running from her head. _

Syaoran sat up straight, sweating. Closing his eyes, he took in calm breaths. 'why are you haunting my dreams, Logan? Why are you doing this!' He thought, getting up and going to the bathroom. He brushed some water on his face, looking at himself in the mirror. He gave a startled cry and pushed himself away from the mirror, hitting the wall and falling to the ground. Looking at the mirror once again, he noticed it was just himself. Damned it all! Why was Logan everywhere?

When he looked into the mirror, he stared into icy blue eyes looking straight back at him. "Damn it! You better not touch Sakura…" He whispered.

The sound of knocking on the door made him jump. He sat there for awhile, trying to register who'd be up at…? What time _was_ it? He stood up and looked at the clock. It told him it was two in the morning. He sighed, looking back at the door as another knock hit it. "Hold on…" He muttered, walking towards the door and opening it.

The sight of Sakura shocked him, even more when he saw she was crying. "Sakura? Sakura, what's wrong?" He whispered, pulling her into his arms.

"I had a nightmare." She was shaking, he noted, and he gently brought her into his room, quietly shutting the door, at the same time holding tightly on to his precious Sakura.

"Sakura, clam down. I'm here now, okay?"

"I'm sorry…" She started, her voice soft as sobs filled in between. "I didn't know who else to come to. I don't want to worry anybody, but I needed someone, and you where the first person I thought of, I don't know why. I'm sorry for bothering you, I'm—"

Syaoran pushed her the slightest away, and gently wiped away the tears. "I'm not going to ask you to relive it for me." He whispered. "It's not a problem, I'm glad you came to me, I'd feel heart broken if you hadn't." He smiled at her and she returned a small one. "Do you wanna sleep in here?" He asked her, unsure. The last time they slept in a bed with each other, Sakura had come out pregnant.

However, she nodded her head and rested it on his shoulder. "Yes…" The tickling sensation of her breath on his neck would drive any man insane, but he wouldn't be doing anything.

He nodded slightly, standing up straight and pulling her towards his bed. She got on, and laid on her side so that he'd be facing her.

She rested her hand on the pillow and he gripped it, just watching their clasped hands. How he'd long to do this in public, to have her love him like he loved her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A month passed, every once in awhile, Sakura had claimed the bed with him to sleep, her nightmares, as she told him, got worst and worst. She was, as it is, a month and a week pregnant, but they hadn't talked much about it. Maybe when she started showing, they would. She did, however, have a talk with Wei, who told her what types of things she could and could not do, things to stay away from. Sakura, upon hearing she shouldn't smoke, felt insulted that Wei would even _think_ that she would, but he quickly, and nervously, told her that he knew she wouldn't and what he meant was not to go by people who smoked in the chance of getting second hand smoke.

As well as Sakura's dreams, Syaoran's got worst. Many different dreams, many different scenes, all one person dying: Sakura. Sakura always covered in blood. He remembered Logan's words in one of his dreams; _I'll raise the child, he'll be just like me: perfect._ The maniac!

Syaoran failed to talk about the dreams with anyone. Not Sakura, the girls, nor his best guy friends. That section of his mind became trapped by walls, and he suffered, damn, he suffered. It haunted him, and he was ready to explode.

News from the party seemed to have flowed fast. The headline of the newspaper for almost a whole weeks was _A Li Heir: Syaoran Li gets friend pregnant!_ Dealing with that, he had interviews about his company and clan, and it all ended up with the topic of him having an heir. Besides that, he had a few things to work on with the company. For two days, he had gone back to Japan to go to some meetings. In the process, he had ended up talking to Yukito and Touya. Jo, Yukito's wife, was ready to give birth around the time he was there, and ended up having a baby girl named Roxy a week later. Syaoran, knowing Yukito was happy, also knew Yukito wanted a boy. As he heard from Sakura, Yukito was giving it another try.

Touya sadly explained that they wouldn't be able to make it up any time soon, with the new baby and their hectic schedules, they'd try to make it up as soon as possible.

Later, Syaoran had taken Touya somewhere private to discuss what had happened between he and Sakura. He told Touya that a guy named Jeremy from the club had spiked Sakura's drink and had gotten her drunk. She asked to sleep in his room, and one thing led to another. He explained that it was all his fault, and he took entire blame for it. He also told him that although Sakura and he where not a pair, they'd be raising the baby together. This, to his surprise, seemed to make Touya disappointed, but he said nothing.

Syaoran had also spoken to both men about Logan's appearance. They had been furious, and had started to work even harder to get home.

When Syaoran had returned, within a weeks time of being home, he was forced into meetings all day, every day, for a week and a half. Everyone had seemed to notice that Syaoran was getting grumpier, and when he finally snapped at Sakura for bothering him while he was working, he had stopped going to the meetings, calling every thing off.

He quickly apologized to her, and that same night, she ended up sleeping in his bed due to nightmares.

Within this time, the dodge ram had come in, and Syaoran quickly handed the keys to Sakura, who was as happy as she could get.

A couple nights back, Syaoran, who was sitting out on the balcony, had heard Sakura's cry, and went running to her bedroom. She was tossing and turning, sweating, and seeming to have been running a fever. Wei did everything in his care to get her better, saying her being sick could effect the baby, and within 3 days, she was seemingly back to normal. However, the nightmares continued, and every night, Syaoran stood by her door, waiting for her cry to come.

She needed to get out of here. He needed to get out of here. They needed to escape. The pressure of it all was harming both of them, and perhaps their child as well.

The night before, an idea came to mind. It was the best thing he could come up with, and he didn't know how things would hold up.

He sat on the couch in the living room and looked over to Sakura. She was watching TV, and then turned to him, smiling. You could see she wasn't getting much sleep, she was becoming weaker because of the dreams. Wei had pulled him aside and said she had to get better, or the child could be harmed greatly.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?" She asked, sitting up from her laying position.

"How'd you like to get away with me?" He asked her softly. She looked at him, blinking.

"Get…away? What do you mean?"

"As in, getting away from this home. Going to the summer house I got. It's august, summer time. We can stay there as long as you like. Just me and you." He told her, looking excited. He so badly wanted to get away from here.

"Syaoran, what about everyone else? I mean---"

"Sakura! You can't worry about everyone else! I mean, yeah, you can, but right now you're sick. Sakura, you're becoming thin, you're supposed to, if anything, gain wait. You've gotten much paler. Being as sick as you're getting, it could harm the baby. Please, please think about the baby." He told her, putting a hand on her cheek, rubbing his thumb gently against it. "Please."

"Syaoran…"

"Don't give me an answer right away, but soon would be better. Think about it, okay?" He whispered, kissed her on the cheek, got up, and walked away.

Sakura watched him and then got up, walking into her room and into her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, and sighed, noticing exactly how pale she had become. She grabbed a small foot stool and stood on it to get a full version of herself in the mirror. She noted that she was thin when she should have been gaining at least a little more weight. She collapsed to the ground. She really couldn't take this!

The dreams, nightmares…they where so bad…so…horrible. Gruesome…

She cried. She cried hard. She let everything out, right there on the tiled bath room floor. Her head resting on foot stool. She cried and she screamed out the only name she could think of.

Syaoran had ran in, quickly finding her on the floor. He sat down, grabbing her, pulling her into his arms and rocking her. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here."

Meiling and Kyoshi had come running in, followed by Nadeshiko, then Tomoyo, Eriol, and Yelan, and soon enough, Wei. They silently watched as Syaoran held on tightly to the frail girl, who was crying as hard as she could.

Sakura looked up into Syaoran's eyes, tears still running down. "I…I can't do this…" She whispered, her voice soft and full of sobs. "I can't…it's to hard. I'm to young, please Syaoran…I can't take it…"

Syaoran quickly noted what she was talking about, and from the apparent gasps of everyone, so did they.

"Sakura…"

"I can't do it, Syaoran. Please, please, I'm begging you. I can't…"

Syaoran shook his head. He was worried, sad, upset, and angry. "You will _not_ kill my child, Sakura. You will _not_ kill _our_ child. I will not allow it!"

"Syaoran….it's so…so…hard…" She tried to push away, but he wouldn't allow it. "I don't want anymore nightmares!"

"No!" He spoke firmly, but quietly. "I forbid it. Sakura, I told you we can do this, please come with me to the summer house. Let's get away from here. Everything will be okay. The nightmares will go away, everything will be fine, understand?"

"Syaoran…"

"Understand?" He asked, calmly, holding her to his chest. "I wont allow it, Sakura. You can't do that to me…"

"No…no, I can't. I'm sorry, Syaoran…I'm…sorry…" She cried once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Syaoran, stop thinking about it…"

Syaoran turned to face Eriol and Kyoshi, glaring hard. "She wanted to kill the baby!" He hissed, quietly so that the girls in the other room couldn't hear. "After all we've been through, she wanted to _kill_ it."

"You know it's tough on her, Syaoran. She really didn't mean it, she's just confused."

Syaoran sat on the bed, putting his head in his hands. A sob escaped, and the two boys eyes widened. "Syaoran…?" They whispered, moving towards him. another sob escaped, but it was muffled, and could barely be heard. Kyoshi looked at Eriol worriedly. He didn't know what to do.

"She wanted to kill it…I couldn't…I was ready to cry in there, as soon as I heard her say that…" He looked up. So far, only small tears had fallen. Both men knew Syaoran wasn't one to cry, and quickly worried. "When you get your girls pregnant, you'll know how it feels. Damn it, I created life! Do you know what it feels like to hear that the mother of your child, the child that you haven't even met yet, wants to kill it? Do you?"

"Syaoran, Sakura is confused. She agreed to come with you, she doesn't want to kill the baby, you know that. You know deep down there in your heart, she wont ever want to do that." Syaoran nodded, and both Eriol and Kyoshi grabbed him before he fell to the ground, no longer crying, but just totally worn out.

"I love her…" He whispered, shocking both of them before his eyes closed completely, and his weight got heavier.

Kyoshi looked at Eriol, holding the dead weight in his arms as Eriol soothingly rubbed Syaoran's back, as if to calm his nightmares. "A nervous breakdown, perhaps?"

"Perhaps…We should just let him sleep. Help me get him on the bed…" Kyoshi nodded, and gently laid Syaoran on the bed. Kyoshi drew the sheets on him, and shut all windows and curtains, making the room as dark as he could. Eriol helped, turning on the AC to low so he wouldn't burn up. They both walked out, and pulled the girls, besides Sakura who was also sleeping, outside the two sleeping peoples rooms.

"Syaoran had a nervous breakdown. We put him in bed, but we're worried." Kyoshi explained. "Don't wake him up, and try to keep Sakura from going in there. We just want him to rest."

All females, the two younger ones and the two older ones, nodded, looking quite worried.

"They'll be leaving to the summer house tomorrow, hopefully then, Syaoran will be calmed down, and he and Sakura will do well." Eriol explained. "He is, as he told us, in love with Sakura. With that, he also fears for her safety as well as the child. He had to hear Sakura say she wants to give up the baby, and he also has to deal with the company. And I'm most likely sure he is suffering from the same nightmares as Sakura. Besides that, he'd been keeping everything inside, and it's been building. Trying to be strong for Sakura. He's going though a lot, taking in he's taking not only his problems in and rapping them inside with him, but Sakura's as well. It is all hard on him. He really does need to rest."

"We just need to pray…" Yelan whispered and everyone nodded slowly.

Well, that's it. It's a very…sad and emotional chapter. I had wanted Sakura to brake down, it was in my plan. But I didn't really plan on Syaoran. I didn't know what to write when I ended with Sakura's breakdown, and I figured I wanted to write on Syaoran. I then thought I wanted Kyoshi and Eriol to comfort him and I wanted him to tell them that he was in love with Sakura. A friends moment. Then I thought, you know, Syaoran's going through a lot. He's really stressed, if Sakura broke down for the apparent reasons, Syaoran should be able to as well. And I don't think it's unmanly to break down, do you? It fit in well. So I really got into that, almost cried, but it really touched me…As it is, this was a new chapter.

Well, thanks for ALL your suggestions. I picked out a few, and put them all together so I could build up to what I want to happen. You can already see that this chapter started someone's idea, the idea of them escaping together.

Oh, I do, however, have a question. I'm planning to have a memory chapter. It wont be for awhile. It'll be on Syaoran's memories with Sakura. I put it that way because Syaoran is, in a way, watching Sakura grow into something beautiful and something he wants. And I thought it better to do it that way instead of Sakura having the dreams. Would you rather me post that chapter or not. I just wanted to know. I may or may not go with your answers, but I'd like to know anyway.

I guess I can tell you this, so that you can, well, I don't know…get interested if you're not already. Syaoran is going to break down once again. Later in the story though. I thought about this part really hard, and I finally came to a conclusion that that part would be necessary to go with. Well, I hope you enjoyed, please review. Imma gonna go read this over again.

This was done on May 5th 2005.

P.S. There's this online comic called "Pandect" by Dina…sumthin… go here: www(dot)morbid-prince(dot)com From there, press "enter" and at the bottom of the page, there will be "comics." Click on that, and two different comics will appear. Read both if you will, but I suggest read pandect first, it's newer and more upbeat, as in, she updates faster. Like, three times a week. It's a really good comic, very nicely drawn. My fav. Is Ice and Kouros. (Read it!)


	10. Starting a needed trip

Already working on next chapter, but I start work tomorrow, so m y hours will be shorter. I'll update as soon as possible. Hope you like this long awaited chapter.

Wo Ai Ni; Aishiteru; I love you.

By: Nalu Gurl

Chapter 10: Starting a needed trip

Syaoran woke up the next morning with a headache. He laid his hand over his head, looking around the dark room. No lights from outside poured in, and he didn't completely remember what happened last night.

He turned his head to the side to look at the alarm clock which read 9 in the morning. _Damn it,_ he thought. _I wanted to be out of here before 10…highly unlikely now._

He sat up, turning on the light beside him so he could actually see where he was going. Slowly, he stood and grabbed some clothes, then headed into the bathroom to get a good shower.

When he came out in khaki shorts and a green shirt hung over his shoulder, he looked towards the balcony. He wondered if Sakura was there. Shaking his head, he walked over towards the balcony door and opened it. The stream of light that poured in from the sun blinded his sight for a little while, but he soon recovered, reaching over to turn off the light which provided his sight in the once dark room. No matter what time of day it was, if he closed everything, there was no way you could see, it would get too dark. He walked out onto the balcony and let the fresh air hit him. God, how this felt nice.

"S…Syaoran…" The soft voice came from the balcony next to his, and he slowly turned to look at Sakura.

"Sakura…" He whispered. A smile didn't reach upon his lips, he just looked at her, wondering. Would she really ever kill the baby…?

"A-are you…okay?" She asked him, her voice soft and shaky. "To-Tomoyo and Meiling told me…about what had happened to you yesterday…last night…that you broke down…and passed out…I didn't mean to…I didn't mean to do that to you…I'm so, so sorry."

"Sakura…" He sighed, and walked back into the room. He heard the cry escape her, and he felt bad for leaving like that. He wasn't leaving, he was just going to her room.

He moved into her room, and quickly walked to the balcony. She turned around, sitting on the ground. Her eyes widened that he had come there. "I'm sorry, I don't want you to hate me, I know you do, but…" She shook her head, keeping her eyes away from him.

He bent down, made her look at him, and smiled slightly. "Sakura…Ying Fa…Freckles…Kid…" He continued to say her nicknames, and her face brightened. "Sakura…" He kissed her temple, and pulled her into his arms, standing up. "I don't hate you…" He quickly realized he felt better after he let all his stress out. "You see, I was shocked that you even _suggested_ that. I never, _ever_ thought Sakura Kinomoto would want to kill her child. And you didn't, you where just confused, scared…you see? Don't worry about it, I know you never wanted to kill the baby. Nightmares are tough, and we just have to deal with them. We'll deal with them together, okay? Let's just escape for awhile, a couple days, maybe weeks. However long we need. I'm sure if we get away, your nightmares will go away."

"Syaoran…" She looked up and placed a hand on his cheek. "You have nightmares too, I know you do…I heard you cry out one night…"

He looked at her shocked, and then smiled. "I do…" His walls slowly broke down as her hand lingered on his cheek. "Why don't we pack? I want to go ask Wei if he would like to join us, we may need a doctor when we're there."

She nodded, removing her hand. She paused for a minute, then hugged him, tightly. He returned the hug, staying like that for a minute or two. It had seemed forever…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wei?"

Wei turned to look at his young master. He had worried over the boy for a long while. Wei had been there since he was younger. He treated all his wounds, he trained him, he saw things bad and good happen to him, and he been there to give advice when he needed a father figure to talk to. Last night he had gone to check on the younger male, making sure he was okay. He did it many times, and he was happy to know that last night was a nightmare-free night.

"Yes, Syaoran?"

"Would you take a vacation with Sakura and I?" He started, looking at Wei with a smile. "We will need a doctor for Sakura when she's up there, and we'd love to have your company."

"Syaoran…" Wei's slightly wrinkled face smiled. "I'd love to join you and Sakura on your vacation, if it is not too bothersome."

"Oh, no, not at all. That's why I asked. I planned to leave here at 10, but it's already there as you can see. I want to get out of here before tonight, so I think we'll head out about 12."

"Alright. I'll be sure to be ready. Would you like me to get the limousine?"

"No, that's alright. We'll be taking my chevy malibu." He was about to leave, then stopped, turning back. "Would you mind trading off with me? I'll drive half way there, you drive the other half?"

"That will be fine."

"Alright. Oh, and Wei?" He moved over to the man standing stiff.

"Yes, Syaoran?"

He landed a heavy, but gentle hand on the mans back, making him slouch. "Relax a little. I can only imagine how it's like to be all stiff all the time." He grinned, and walked away, leaving a smiling Wei behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tomoyo watched as the car pulled away from the mansion and sighed. Eriol put a hand around his fiancee's waist.

"They'll be okay. Let's just pray for them, don't you think?" Eriol asked, smiling at her. Tomoyo nodded.

"They just better be back before she gives birth! I SO wanna be there!"

"You are SO right, Tom!" Meiling called, moving away from her husband and taking Tomoyo's hand. "We should plan some kind of party when they get back!"

"A babies shower?" Tomoyo asked.

Nadeshiko smiled at the girls. "We may be able to do that, but we're not for sure it can be so soon. We should give it to her in her 8th month! That way it'll be right before she gives birth!"

"That's a splendid idea!" Tomoyo laughed happily. Yelan moved in, putting an arm around Kyoshi's shoulder.

"And I'm sure that these fine, strong, young boys would _love_ to help out."

"Don't count on it…" Eriol muttered, getting a glare from Tomoyo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsugumi looked at Logan, a smile adoring her pretty features. She sat up, holding the blanket to her naked chest. The sun rays shone in brightly from the afternoon sun. She turned from the window and to Logan, nudging him gently. He stirred, not quite awake.

"Come on, Logan. We've been sleeping _forever_."

"Damn it, women. It's my bed, my house for that matter, I can sleep as long as I want. I don't need you bossing me around." He grumbled, getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

Tsugumi watched him. "So, do you have a plan yet?"

He turned to look at her. "Of course I do. I could do this without you if I needed to. You'd just be making this a lot easier."

He turned on the shower and went under. Tsugumi smirked, standing up and walking to the bathroom. "Mind if I join you?"

"Come on in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Syaoran. Looks like Sakura has fallen asleep." Wei spoke, looking behind his seat to look at the girl. Syaoran turned to look at her quickly before he turned back around. "She's beautiful, is she not? She gets it from her mother."

Syaoran smiled slightly as Wei continued.

"And you, such a strong, handsome young man. Both of you are so strong, and you're both getting stronger, your child will be beautiful, inside and out." Syaoran smiled at the man on the side of him.

"I know, a lot will be thanks to Sakura. She'll be a great mother. Sakura…she's like the perfect girl, she's very smart---even if she doesn't show it at times---" They both laughed, looking at each other for a bit, before Syaoran returned his eyes to the road. "She's beautiful, sweet, caring…"

Wei watched him as he continued to go on.

"She's so perfect…I fell in---"

"Shh, I know." Wei smiled at him. "I've known it for some time now."

Syaoran laughed softly.

"Why don't we stop for dinner, then we'll continue on our way. I'll drive the rest of the way?" Wei suggested. Syaoran nodded.

"Where would you like to eat? How about fast food?" Wei nodded at the idea.

Syaoran parked in the parking lot surrounded by different fast food places. Turning off the car, he got out and opened the back door. He gently rubbed Sakura's cheeks. "Sakura…wake up."

"…huh…?" her emerald eyes revealed themselves to Syaoran and he smiled at her. "We're there already?"

"No, not yet. We're gonna get a bite to eat. You hungry?" He asked her. Her reply came as a nod and he helped her out of the car.

"Would you happen to want sardines and ice cream?" Wei asked her, his eyes twinkling. Both Sakura and Syaoran looked at him as if he where nuts. He had known them since young, and he knew that both hated sardines.

Sakura stuck out her tongue. "Wei, you know perfectly well that I don't like sardines! And with Ice cream too!"

"Well, living with many different pregnant women---who I might add had never liked Sardines when they where not pregnant---had the biggest cravings for ice cream and sardines. I would be sure---as both your mothers did---that soon enough, you will be craving the same thing."

Syaoran laughed as Sakura glared. "You're gonna eat Sardines, Ying Fa."

"I wouldn't laugh, Syaoran. You will be the one who travels down at midnight to the corner store to get those sardines and ice cream, as it is your baby." Wei explained. HE stopped laughing, as Sakura started laughing.

"Then I hope I get the craving all the time, and we never have sardines in the house." Sakura spoke, looking around. "Right now I have a craving for a club chalupa. Let's go to Taco bell."

Wei gave a glare to Wei, who smiled in return, and started to walk off with Sakura. Wei, who could easily contain himself, kept in the urge to burst out laughing when Syaoran uttered 'Sardines, gross.'

In the restaurant, Sakura grumbled to Syaoran that if they stayed long enough at the summer house, she'd have to buy a one piece because she would be to fat to where a two piece, and in turn, she'd lose the tan that she had worked so hard on getting—a natural tan that had led to many sunburns as well.

Syaoran had told her that he wouldn't mind her wearing the two piece because it would show him the baby, and he would be even prouder.

Sakura went on grumbling that she would end up having stretch marks, and no one would love her anymore. Wei had butt in this time, saying they'd still love her if she turned out to be a four hundred fifty-three pound girl, and he knew a specialty to help keep the stretch marks away. He had used it on both their mothers, and both came with only one or two small stretch marks. It was simply a matter of applying Vitamin C to one's stomach.

When Syaoran and Wei thought she had opened her mouth to grumble once again, she had simply came out saying that she was happy she was going to be a mom, and she couldn't wait to know what the baby was.

Syaoran had felt happy about that, so far, being away from the house, where they knew Logan knew about them, had put off a great amount off stress they where carrying. He smiled gently at Sakura as she talked to Wei about different things she would do.

They had quickly fled the scene when they saw reporters pull up, obviously for a different matter in which there was a robbery going on down the street, but didn't want to take chances in being on the news and having Logan find out where they where. Past that, they where happily settled in the car, Syaoran in the back with Sakura and Wei driving, talking about past stories.

That's it for now. Short, but it was just a filler chapter. I'm gonna start typing the next chapter right now. There are two authors that give me inspiration to write. I can write easily after reading one of their chapters.

Shinsei Kokoro

Shattered midnight dreams

Read there stories! 'tis awesome.


	11. Surprise?

**A/N: Don't hit me! hides and runs anyway Yeeesss, this chapter is soooooo late. I'm uber sorry! Uber Uber Sorry! cries And the sad thing was…I've had it done for MONTHS now, I just didn't post it up. T.T I'm such a lazy ass! Sooooo, I have the next chapter ready to go and I PROMISE I'll get it up soon after this one. nods nods Okay…well…I prefer the next chapter, but you have to read this chapter first! Haha.**

**FELLOW READERS OF HATE OR LOVE: SORRRY! You're going to have to wait a bit longer…I have no inspiration for the story at the moment, and I don't want three filler chapters…the chapters may be a bit shorter but I'll try to get them up as soon as possible. So that story will be completed….just in a matter of time…**

**Chapter 11: Surprise?**

**Aushiteru: Wo Ai Ni: I love you.**

**By: Nalu Gurl**

Three weeks had passed since Sakura, Wei, and Syaoran had gone to the summer house. It was now September, and Summer had ended. It hadn't gotten colder, the sun still shown, and they made frequent trips to the beach right outside the house.

Sakura had regained the lost weight that had been sacrificed during her sickness, and had also gotten much healthier. Both of their nightmares had slowly gone away. Syaoran, scared that the nightmares would never go away the first week, was ready to freak out. Thanks to Sakura running into the room, throwing herself on him with joy, and telling him her nightmares had stopped, he had stopped worrying, and soon enough, his went away as well.

At the moment, he was in the room, looking through the drawers for some surf shorts to go swimming in. Sakura had been on the phone for about an hour an a half with their family. Syaoran had refused to talk, saying he was to tired, but actually, he just didn't want to deal with them dragging on about if they where better and how things where going.

Wei had left to pick up food to cook for dinner. Sakura, to Syaoran's dislike, had started to get weird cravings. So far, the weirdest had been tuna sandwiches with rice. Syaoran, liking both the foods, felt queasy watching her eat them together, and had left to prepare him something else.

Just when he was about to take off his shorts to change into the swim shorts, a knock at his door was heard, and Sakura walked in. He buttoned the shorts, and Sakura covered her eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She rambled. A smile appeared at Syaoran's lips as he watched her, cute as ever. She seemed to still be talking on the phone. "Syaoran was changing…I walked in on him…OH SHUT-UP TOMOYO!"

Syaoran laughed, just guessing what the girl had said. 'Nothing you haven't seen before.' He guessed.

"I'm decent." He muttered, sitting on the bed with the surf shorts in his hand.

"Oh, okay. When we come home from the beach today, let's watch channel 2 news. Tomoyo and everyone will be on the news!"

Syaoran raised a brow, worried. "Really?" He asked.

Sakura nodded, as Tomoyo spoke to her. "Alright. Hold on." She looked at Syaoran, holding out the phone. "Eriol wants to talk to you."

Under the circumstances, Syaoran decided it was best to talk to him. He took the phone, walking out onto the balcony. "Yeah?" He asked, looking out at the ocean, the surf shorts still in his hands.

"How's everything going?" Eriol asked him, his voice sounded happy.

"Fine. What's up with you being on the news? You didn't say about us being where we are did you?"

"No, basically it's about the company. Kyoshi and I have been going to some meetings in your place. They wanted to talk to us about what had happened and if you had given up your task as leader. Don't worry. You'll see it on the news."

"Did they ask anything about Sakura and I?"

Eriol sighed on the other line. "Of course they did. They wanted to know about the baby, and whether or not you two would be married."

"You told the truth?" He asked, looking in the distance, seeing his Chevy malibu coming up. Wei was home.

"Yeah, no use in lying…"

"Yeah…" He watched as Sakura went out to greet Wei. "Wei's back with groceries. We wanted to go to the beach before the sun set. I'm gonna go. I'll tell Sakura to call you back later. Maybe tomorrow."

"Yeah, Kyoshi and everyone wants to talk to you as well."

Syaoran started to walk out towards downstairs. "Tell them to not mention anything about Logan unless it be necessary, alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry." He told Syaoran. "We miss you guys. How much longer?"

"I don't know. Maybe a month or two, maybe a week or a day, it just depends. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright. See you."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Syaoran put the phone down, noticing he still had the surf shorts in his hands anshe put that down as well. He opened the door as Sakura walked in with two hands full of groceries.

"Hey, hey, hey. Let me get some of that stuff." He grumbled, grabbing more then half.

"Syaoran! I could've carried it! I'm not weak."

"No, you're not, but you're pregnant." Syaoran reminded her.

"So! Look, I'm not even showing!" She grumbled, lifting her shirt up to show her stomach.

"I tried to tell her not to." Wei spoke, walking in. "She wouldn't listen. Syaoran?"

Syaoran blinked, staring at the girls stomach. He put the bags down and pointed to her stomach. "Hey, you're starting to show…"

"Am not!" She grumbled, looking down at her stomach. "No one shows this early!"

"Not completely true. You start growing, you just don't start showing really greatly until about four months." Wei spoke.

Sakura observed her stomach. "But I can't tell."

Syaoran moved over, bending down and observing her stomach. "No, you are growing." He told her, rubbing her stomach. She blushed slightly. Syaoran turned her to face to the side so Wei could observe her tummy as well.

"It's not obvious, but I can tell." He told her. Her face brightened.

"Really?" She asked. She put a hand over Syaoran's hand and smiled at him. "My tummy's growing! Our baby's growing!" She quickly hugged Syaoran, who hugged her back and smiled at Wei.

Sakura let go of Syaoran and ran into Wei's arms, almost knocking him down, causing him to drop the food. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She started to pick up the food when Syaoran stopped her.

"Go get changed for the beach. I'll help Wei." Syaoran told her. She smiled, nodded and left. Syaoran helped Wei pick up the vegetables, and then grabbed his surf shorts to go change. Wei stopped him before he left, calling his name as he started to put the things away.

"Syaoran…I'm pretty sure that we will be able to hear the baby's heart beat already…" He started.

Syaoran looked at him with a happy look. "Really? Can you do it today?"

"Well…I can't. I couldn't bring the machine with me…it's large. I left it back at home. But I know a doctor close by who owns her own clinic, and to make you feel safe, I'll accompany you."

Syaoran thought on it for awhile, then nodded. "As long as you're there. That way you'll know what's going on, and we wont get tricked into doing anything that could harm…or kill the baby." He smiled at Wei after a last thought and spoke once more. "But don't tell Sakura, 'kay? I want to tell her. Or we can surprise her."

"That can be arranged." Wei spoke, thinking for a bit.

Sakura came down and smiled. "Wei, would you be joining us?" She asked him as Syaoran walked towards the bathroom with his surf shorts.

"No, I'll be staying here to cook. Have fun, though."

"I'm sure we will." She smiled once more at him before walking out of the house to wait for Syaoran.

Syaoran came out soon later with two towels in his hands. He waved towards Wei, then walked outside where Sakura was waiting.

He smiled at her and motioned her to cross the street with him. When they got to the beach, Sakura laid out her towel, and laid on it. She turned to look at Syaoran but noticed someone else.

"I didn't know other people come up here at this time of the year…" Sakura stated, looking back at Syaoran with curiosity.

"You didn't know?" Syaoran asked. "Well, there's houses all the way up this street, like five or six of them, just summer houses. Tsugumi's mother told my mom that they where planning to buy a house up here."

"Oh…I wonder why they would want to buy one. Didn't they have a summer house in Japan?"

"Yeah, but you know that family. The more they get, the better they feel." He laughed and she joined in.

They sat in the sun after applying sun tan lotion to their skin. "Wanna build a san castle?" Sakura asked.

"I guess…But can I bury you after?"

"Of course you can! What will you make me?

"A surprise." He told her and she laughed.

"Alright, but sand castle first!"

"Alright. Come on!" They started to build the sand castle, which on their part was quite difficult, seeming as they had no bucket or shovel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eriol looked at the things on his desk, confused at everything. Things just weren't adding up without Syaoran there to help them, no matter how many of the secrets Syaoran had told them about the company, nor the fact that they were raised learning all of these things. He sighed softly. Kyoshi sat across from him, looking over the papers. If it were possible, Kyoshi stayed up later then he, would go home so late, often early the next morning. He heard Meiling grumbling about it with Tomoyo more then once, and Kyoshi seemed to become dull with every passion towards Meiling. Eriol wondered what would happen to their relation if Kyoshi didn't stop staying here at the mansion so long. One particular discussion he heard rang in his head every time Kyoshi was near him.

"I want a baby!" Meiling cried. "It's no fair Sakura can have one, and she and Syaoran aren't even married! Why wont he give me one? Why?" She had broke down, cried hard into Tomoyo's arms.

Kyoshi's past was a blank to everyone. It was shortly explained to Meiling, not having a father and being neglected by his mother. No brothers or sisters, or as he put it, none that had ever really talked to him. He was 18 years younger then his brother who lived off in another country, a man that never talked to him. But that was all anyone knew. Nothing else, it was a big mystery.

"You should go home early, you know that, right?" Eriol spoke to Kyoshi. Kyoshi looked up at him.

"I can't go home early. Not when things this important---"

"Kyoshi, Syaoran accepted you because of the fact that you cared about Meiling. That you where a good person. He knows that you are. But if you keep acting like this…why don't you keep your promise to Syaoran? To take care of Meiling? To take care of your wife? Why wont you give her children. You yourself said you where working on it."

Kyoshi looked it over, then sighed. "I can't give her children. I'm not ready to be a father. I don't want to talk about this…" He looked away, then stood. "But you are right. I am avoiding my duties as a husband. I'm gone late hours while Meiling sits alone at home. I am, after all, in love with her. I should be with her."

Eriol smiled. "That's a good thing. Now get going, don't come back tomorrow. I'll call you if anything happens, got it? Spend the day with her."

Kyoshi nodded, then left the room with a smiling Eriol inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wei-san?" Sakura knocked on his bedroom door. The man emerged, looking at the beautiful gal that stood in front of him.

"Am I needed?"

"Well, sort of. I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to the shopping center. I wanna buy a pie for tonight. Syaoran is sleeping, so he can't take me, and I don't want to go by myself. You know?"

"Yes, of course. I'll be ready in five minutes."

"Alright, I'll be down in the living room." She spoke and started to walk away. Wei went back into his room.

Sakura looked over all the cakes in awe. "Wow…look at them!" She laughed joyously. "I should get a chocolate cake cause Syaoran likes chocolate…I originally planned for just a pie…but an ice cream cake sounds better, no?"

"It sounds rather good." He replied as she pointed out a chocolate cake that had vanilla ice cream in it and chocolate frosting.

"Syaoran will be pleased." She spoke as she told the cashier which one she would be taking with her.

"Omigod!" The two turned to see a young women standing there with a glint in her eye. Sakura sighed slightly, but smiled nonetheless.

"Katayama-san! It's so nice to see you! The last I saw you was at the party." Sakura said, giving the girl a hug that she returned.

"Yes, yes. Unfortunately, I had to leave early then I expected. I saw someone…I needed to talk to…And what's the reason for such formality. Please, call me Tsugumi."

Sakura looked at her strangely, then nodded. "Alright."

"Oh, I'm so glad that I can see you here. I haven't seen you for awhile and I've been wanting to apologize to you. You see, I guess I use to like Syaoran and I was jealous you two where so close." She spoke. "But I noticed it was just infatuation. I've found someone else…he's, well, rather good, if you know what I mean." She laughed.

Sakura smiled at her, then looked around. "Oh, who are you here with?" She asked.

"Well, I caught the wrong bus here, and I don't know how to get back home. Mom told me just to take the limo, but I wanted to try a different way of transportation." She shrugged her shoulders. "Now I'm stuck here till the morning because I can't get in touch with anyone and my bus stopped running an hour ago."

"Well why don't you stay with us?" Sakura spoke.

"Sakura, Syaoran will be---" Wei started, but was interrupted.

"Wow! That's so generous of you! I'd love that! If it's not any bother, that is." She looked slightly worried.

"Oh no, it's no problem." she spoke as Wei sighed and grabbed the cake. "Oh, you have to see!" She started as they walked out the door. "I'm starting to show. See?" She lifted her shirt up and sure enough, there was the small lump on her stomach, barely visible. "I didn't realize it, but Syaoran did. After all, I'm almost three months, you know?"

"So are you and Syaoran going to get married?" She asked as they moved into the car and Wei started to drive off.

"Oh no, we're not together." She spoke, saddened at the thought. "He's staying with me though, and we're going to have the baby together."

"That's so sweet." Sakura nodded. They were silent for a long while, and when they pulled into the drive way, Syaoran was standing there, waiting for them. Sakura got out and smiled at him.

"I got your message that you where going to the store with---Tsugumi?" He looked at her with a low glare. What the hell was she doing here? No one was supposed to know about them being there. Even if Eriol, which he had said he hadn't, let it out on that interview, it wasn't on until an hour.

"Syaoran, Tsugumi's gonna stay with us for the night. She caught the wrong bus and can't find a way home."

"We can take her home." Syaoran said, taking the keys from Wei. "Come on, I'll do it---"

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried, looking embarrassed. "She's our guest. Come on Tsugumi, don't mind him." She motioned for Tsugumi to follow her inside the house and she followed, removing her shoes first.

Syaoran let a glare linger at the spot the two girls stood at until he finally looked at Wei who gave him an understanding look. "I know how you feel, Syaoran, but you do know that Sakura has a caring and loving heart, she's naïve and it hasn't quite clicked yet that she could cause trouble."

Syaoran nodded slightly and made his way in followed after Wei.

**A/N: Soooo, how'd you like it? Hmmm? What's Tsugumi's plans? We all saw her walk out with Logan, and there was that…scene…haha! Sooo…what will happen? Stick by for the next chapter.**

**And once again, sorry for the long wait. -.-; **


End file.
